Villains of the world, unite!
by Leone the Infernal
Summary: Someone has had it with the police, and he creates a giant jailbreak! Hypnotized prisoners wreak havoc across Kanto and Johto. Can anyone stop them? Violence and destruction. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1:Hell broke loose

**Author's notes:**This story is actually a challenge by Natsume Yungerer, I hope you will like it. _Review, please!_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Villains of the world, unite!**

In the office of Giovanni O'Evil, loud speaking and commotion were present as he discussed loudly with his assistants Domino and Gerhard. His voice was unusually high, he was very tense.

˝I want a foolproof plan of taking over Kanto and Johto!! This organization hasn't done something notorious for ages! Have you two got any idea that we can test?˝,he asked them in frustration.

˝Well, we could try mind control and hypnosis. Dr. Sebastian and Nanba have the proper equipment stored, it just needs to be slightly modified. Though, it would need some time to submit all Pokemon trainers to our will.˝,Gerhard Schrapp suggested, hoping it would please the boss.

Giovanni stroked his chin and responded, satisfied that his assistant has finally come up with a good idea:

˝Not bad Gerhard, not bad at all. Though I would not control trainers, I'm keen to use it on criminals. That way TR would finally have someone experienced in criminal activities. I want you two to make a list of the 200 most notorious non-Rocket criminals in Kanto and Johto. Finish it by 13:00 tomorrow. Then we'll discuss about how to break them free.˝

˝Yes,Sir.˝,they replied and exited his office.

While they were making the list, Giovanni contacted his 2 chief scientists and demanded that they make the necessary adjustments to enable mass mind control. The plan was to use the criminals to spread chaos in the regions, get rid of the police force and then, conquer those regions. He also ordered that all agents in Hoenn and Sinnoh return urgently to Kanto and Johto.

_**In the vicinity of Lilycove...**_

While Jessie, James and Meowth were plotting another scheme to pilfer Ash's Pikachu, a message came on their cellphone.

˝Hey, Jimmy, Jess, dere's a message on da phone! It says we hafta go back to Johto ASAP!˝, Meowth notified them.

˝Oh, no... we'll have to travel all the way back to that region? I just thought of an idea how to get the twerp's Pikachu!˝, Jessie mumbled in disappointment.

˝It's good that we won't be seeing the twerps anymore. I'm tired of getting 10 000V shocks every time we try to steal it. It's going to be much better now. I hope so...˝, James said with a relief, but also with fear of what awaits them in Johto. They packed their equipment in the Meowth balloon and flew off to their destination.

The list was completed on the next day. It contained murderers of humans and Pokemon, thieves, rapists, arsonists, bombers-all the worst scum that resided in many regional jails.

˝Good job, Domino. The two-hundred named here have very long rap-sheets, they will be suitable for the mission.˝, Giovanni commented the list, smirking evilly.

˝Now, our teams need to set up the devices secretly, and we'll have an army of the worst criminals under our control. Put forward the order to all teams to move and position the devices.˝, he ordered.

Domino nodded and bowed, leaving his office. The operation ˝Crime Vendetta˝ was about to start.

Rocket teams across regions began with the plan, carrying the hypnotic devices near the targeted jails. Among those teams was also the team of Jessie, James and Meowth; their target was the Cianwood Town prison. They sneaked quietly close to the main gate.

˝Ugh! This thing is heavy! This hard labour better be worthwhile!˝,whined Jessie.

˝At least we'll be on the Boss' good side again.˝, James replied, motioning Meowth to come. Meowth connected some wires, and a yellow light began glowing.

˝Da device is workin'! Let's get da hell outta here!!˝, Meowth shrieked and began running, Jessie and James followed him panickedly. They escaped in their trusty balloon far away from the machine's range.

_**Back at Giovanni's office...**_

At 18:15, Giovanni asked the main technician:˝Are all of the devices functioning properly?˝

˝Yes, they can be armed on your command, Sir.˝, he responded, putting his finger on the main activator button.

˝Very well. Activate the devices now!˝, Giovannishouted the order which meant 35 mind-controling devices will be armed.

The technician's index finger pressed the button, many lights flashed in the control room and the lights on the devices began flashing blue. People inside and outside the targeted prisons stopped in one moment, then began acting weird. Policemen walked to the cells in a state of trance, unlocked them, then just stood there and let the prisoners kill them and escape. The prisoners then gathered outside the jails, marched to the nearest weapon stores and armed themselves to the teeth. Then, the chaos began as they killed people, Pokémon, destroyed everything in their way. An hour after the start, many towns were ablaze, smoke rose high in the sky. Regular Team Rocket forces moved in also, their helicopters and tanks masked to look like army troops fired at police forces and civilians, ensuing total chaos. All the additional weapons the criminal hordes used, like armored vehicles, rocket launchers and powerful explosives were also provided by TR, via parachutes or secret warehouses inside cities. All that was a part of a diabolical plan to knock down the official authorities and conquer the regions. Pokémon Gyms and Pokécenters were important target also; Giovanni wanted strong Pokémon, and those were the places he could get them.

_**Lilycove City...**_

Ash had gone back to Hoenn to check up on Max's progress as an aspiring Pokémon trainer. He had finished his Sinnoh journey, ending as 10th in their League finals. He had encountered the notorious Team Galactic, whose quest to awaken and control the Legendary Pokémon responsible for control of time and space, Dialga and Palkia had ended infamously after certain artifacts necessary for the process of summoning had been destroyed by someone's clumsy actions. Dawn finished second in the Grand Festival, having been defeated by Nando in the final battle. A formidable adversary of Ash and his companions proved to be Hunter J, who tried to murder Ash after he, Brock and Dawn thwarted some of her thefts. They survived her, with the help of the police, but she hadn't been arrested, still remaining a dangerous threat to law and order in Sinnoh.

The ones who profited the most from the battles of Hunter J and Ash's friends, were Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth, who managed to steal some valuable Pokémon from Hunter J's airship, under the cover of heavy skirmish. That was one of their rare successes, as Ash and others still foiled every of their attempts to steal Pikachu, including a spectacular intrusion in Ash's match with Tyson, his old acquaintance from Hoenn. They came in their Meowth ballon, releasing a highly irritant teargas over the entire stadium, which caused many people to suffer from respiratory problems. Only extreme bravery and willpower of Ash's Staravia gave it strength to clean the air enough to enable both Ash and Tyson to launch a combined attack that destroyed the TR balloon. Tyson won the match, after it had been continued, when his Meowth overcame a stubborn Pikachu of Ash's.

He returned to his hometown Pallet for a quick break, announcing his intent to go back to Hoenn, to see his old friend May and to check up on her brother Max, and perhaps, to try the Hoenn League again.

Ash,May, Maxand Brock were in Lilycove City, having fun before Ash's match. Brock and Ash were doing a city tour, whileMax and May were testing their Pokémon by battling other trainers in the city. Loud noise, murmur and a large mass of people alerted the 2 trainers while passing a café. The people were concentrated around a big plasma TV, pushing to get a better view.

˝What's going on? Why are all these people so alerted?˝, asked the trainers with puzzled looks. An older man heard them and answered:

˝A massive attack. Come and see.˝

Ash and Brock somehow came closer to the TV, and began to watch. Scenes of carnage, hot flames, destruction, screams played on the screen. Their eyes and mouth spread wide open in shock and fear. An explanation came as a reporter began to speak:

˝This is Jeanne Page, reporting live from Celadon for Global News Channel. The scenes behind me are the consequence of a giant jailbreak that happened across Kanto and Johto. The prisoners have broken out at 18:20, they united into groups and began wreaking havoc in cities. The majority of the fugitives are very notorious criminals, like bombers Sam Harton and Mikhail Berezhinsky,mass murderers Dieter Hohler, Yosuke Matsudera, Carl Grott and rapists Gray Ellingsworth and Gianbattista Forlesi. They are heavily armed. It is unknown how did they get heavy weaponry, but it seems that military forces are with them, fighting against the police. We can see a miltary Mi-24 helicopter in the distance... Oh, My God! That helicopter just leveled a 15-store building! This is...shocking. The list of attacked cities is extending:Pallet Town is in flames, just like Pewter and Cerulean who have been assaulted earlier. Estimates say that there are... What the-?˝, the transmission ended abruptly as a grenade killed Jeanne and the cameraman, flames flashed on the screen brightly.

˝Oh, Christ! Hell is raging out there! We've gotta go and try to rescue our families, Brock!˝, Ash pleaded, in fear for everyone he cared for.

˝Yeah, we must go there. It wouldn't be wise to take Max and May with us, they should go back to Petalburg.˝, Brock replied.

˝We must find out whoever's behind this monstrosity and stop him!˝, Ash said.

They ran to the main road and boarded on a bus that led back to Oldale, from where they would take a plane to Kanto. The criminal rebellion was raging, no one seemed powerful enough to stop it.

**It seems that Giovanni is up to no good. Can the teen heroes uncover his dastardly plot and stop him? Heeheee....**


	2. Chapter 2:Power of music

Author's Notes:Sorry for such late update, but I was busy with school, Japanese and with participating in a Pokemon RPG. This chapter will reveal some things, as well as set the background for future events and characters. _Review, please_!!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

Chapter 2:

Hell was raging across Pokémon regions as hypnotized prisoners did their worst, wreaking havoc in cities. Nobody knew why was this happening, which amplified the chaotic state even more. Police seemed to fight a losing war against them and was not able to contain the uprising.

The man responsible for this, Giovanni O'Evil, sat cozily in his office, reading reports about the operation progress. He would issue a hasty order sometimes or make a call, but all was becoming a routine soon. His faint smile indicated that he was pleased with the efforts put in by the personnel in charge for the operation. Suddenly, his videophone rang.

He smiled, as he was expecting the call. The screen split in two, that meant a conference call was on its way. The 2 men on the other line, a general and a Japanese man in a black raincoat, asked sternly:

˝Is the first phase of the plan proceeding well?˝

˝Yes, it most certainly is, General Porovneyko and Mr. Saeda.˝

˝Very well. We will notify you when to begin the second phase.˝, those two said and cut the line. Giovanni went back to his stuff, laughing smugly.

Ashand Brock prayed that their loved ones be fine, the news of the uprisings gave them nightmares. They were on a bus taking them to the Oldale Airport, listening the latest news. There was tight security around the airport, which created long rows of people in front of the desks. Although people were advised not to go in Kanto**, **many did the opposite, not wanting to leave their families behind.

˝I don't get it. First they say that the military is behind all this, and then the military officials say someone is masking like them. Crazy things happen around here.˝, Ash commented the latest news, while waiting in the line.

Brock responded:˝But who could mask up as the army forces? It isn't that simple.˝

_**A few hours later, on the flight 477 to Vermilion...**_

˝It's good they have air marshals in planes, especially after this happened.˝, commented Ash with a sigh of relief.

Brock nodded and replied, pointing to a man that was a few seats in front of them:˝Yeah, it makes me feel safer. That marshal is strong.˝

After a minute or two, an older, balding man rose from his seat and began walking towards the pilot section.

˝Sir, you cannot go there, please go back to your seat.˝, the main stewardess asked him politely.

He then, to others' horror, pulled out a pistol and fired a couple of shots. One hit the stewardess, while other 2 ended in the pilot section doors. The air marshal leapt at him, and a wrestling contest began. The attacker tried to aim at his head, but he was prevented. Unfortunately for the passengers who were watching the fight in a horrified state, the gun went off and one of the windows burst, causing the plane to lose pressure. Distress signals were sent off to all nearest airports immediately, but the plane's fate was uncertain.

The man took the element of shock and poked the marshal in the eye, rendering him incapable of fight. He slowly got up, walked over to Ash and Brock's seat and aimed at them. If an older lady hadn't struck him on the head with her briefcase from behind, the duo would have been shot.

˝T-Thank you...˝, Ash barely stuttered, having just suffered a great shock.

Brock nodded, also showing signs of great trauma. ˝Why was he trying to kill us??˝

Ash and the others could only shrug, as they didn't know the answer. The assailant was tightly restrained, but kept an eerie look in his eyes. They looked hollow, without any movement.

The crew somehow patched the hole, after a passenger's Spinarak created a web to cover it. The stewardess survived, thanks to her necklace, which stopped the bullet somewhat. That enabled them to get to Vermilion afterall, though after a shaky landing. They were escorted by the police and military. Among the military faces, Brock and Ash recognized one as very familiar.

˝Lt. Surge, what is going on?˝, they asked in unison.

˝That's what I would like to know too. So you were in that plane? Thank Lord you weren't hurt. This is the second time it happened since the uprising.˝

˝You mean this happened somewhere else?˝, the trainer duo was intrigued by this fact.

˝Yes, there was the same thing in Newbark. And the second mystery is, who gave the prisoners so much heavy weapons? It was made so that we looked like the culprit.˝, he continued to explain the situation.

Ash concluded:˝The man who attacked us had the same, blunt look, like those hordes that were destroying cities across Kanto and Johto. There must be some freaky plan behind all this.˝

˝You might not be far from truth. We've got some scientists saying it is hypnosis. We can't tell is it really that, and we cannot pinpoint the source of it.˝, the lieutenant said, seeming very frustrated.

˝Listen, did you see Misty by any chance? We came here because of her and Ash's mother.˝, Brockinquired, hoping for a positive answer.

˝I think Misty is in the town, but I don't know anything about your mother. Prof. Oak is in the town, he might know more about her status.˝, Lt. Surge answered.

Ash's expression was half relief-half worriedness upon hearing this. ˝I pray my mom is fine…˝, he mumbled silently.

The trainers went to the city gym, which looked like a true refugee camp. The cafés around it were also filled with people. While they searched around, someone in a gray coat was watching them.

˝Misty!! Are you okay? We're so glad you're alive!˝, Ash and Brock cheered and ran to hug their red-haired companion.

˝Ash! Brock! Thank goodness you made it out alive! Don't tell me you came back because of me!˝, she was happy to be reunited with them again, it gave her comfort.

˝Yeah, because of you and Delia. I heard Cerulean was like, totally wrecked. Did your sisters get out in time?˝

˝Yeah, they are in the other camp, volunteering. It's at the Pokécenter. What is it, Ash? You probably don't know where your mother is? We could try to find her in the Pokécenter, if she's there.˝, Misty offered, seeing his gloomy face.

Ash said in a very low, saddened voice:˝Yeah… I'm really worried about my mom…˝

The trio headed to the Pokecenter, talking about the circumstances of the uprising. Little did they know, that same person was still watching them. He took a walkie-talkie and reported:

˝Agent Marin reporting: the main target and his senior companion have met with a certain girl and may be headed towards the Pokémon Center. I'm awaiting further instructions.˝

A voice answered:˝Add the girl as a target, but for now, just keep tracking them.˝

˝Understood that clearly, end transmission.˝, the agent responded.

The trio came to the Pokécenter, which was full of people asking shelter and food. Prof. Oak and Nurse Joy had a handful of job of attending to all sick and injured ones, so they didn't notice the three trainers coming at first.

˝Hey! Ash, Misty, Brock! You made it all right! How did you survive through all this mess?˝, asked the professor, seemingly startled with their sudden appearance.

Ash answered:˝Well, we came back for Misty all the way here. How are things here, Professor?˝

˝Since the crisis, a lot of people came here. This is one of the safer places to be, right now. Pallethas been destroyed totally. I had to run for my life. God knows what comes up next.˝, the gray haired man responded with a tired look on his face.

˝When you were fleeing from Pallet, did you see my mom? I don't know where she is right now.˝

Prof. Oak smiled and answered:˝She's OK, she fled to Cinnabar. I'm worried about Gary. I haven't heard him since the assault. He was in Cerulean, attending to some researchers' council.˝

Ash, Brock and Misty gasped, fearing the worst. Though Gary was sometimes boastful and arrogant to them at first, they became very close friends.

˝Let us help you take care of these men.˝, they offered. They began treating humans and Pokemon with the help of Nurse Joy, telling the details of their hazardous flight to Vermilion by the way.

˝So, you're saying that man just rose from his seat and began firing at all of you? Gives me the creeps.˝, the professor commented and shuddered, as tingles went through his spine.

Ash nodded and revealed something very interesting:˝Yup, he tried to kill us. But there was a weird thing about him:he was listening to music all the time, he attacked when the track changed. We heard a different song, and after 30 seconds or so, he rose and began to terrorize us.˝

All who heard this turned their ears to hear more, it was a strange coincidence. Suddenly, a man near to them spoke, upon hearing Ash explain the event:

˝You say that he assaulted the plane crew after the track on his music player changed? I might be able to know why.˝

˝Really? You…know who's behind all this? Who are you?˝, everyone shrieked.

˝I am Julian Castlereagh, a former scientist of Team Rocket. I was one of the pioneers of the project ˝Suonantis˝, which goal was to test whether it is possible to hypnotize and boost someone's capabilities with music. The man that assaulted you was most probably a result of that project.

˝Does that mean that Team Rocket hypnotized all those people?˝, Ash blurted.

˝I don't know how could they hypnotize so many people with music, it takes a long time to do it. The first subjects were assigned as undercover agents, after a long period of training. The only thing I know is that only Team Rocket are able to use this technology.˝


	3. Chapter 3:Dirty, high politics

**Author's Notes:** This is the longest chapter so far, has some politics and espionage involved, as well as car chases. I hope it's good. Wasp(Zolya) is a famous Russian rocket launcher.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 3:**

˝So you're saying they can make people obey them with music? Gosh, who knows how many of them might be among us!˝, Ash felt helpless, as his face expression told.

The scientist confirmed his thoughts:˝Indeed, I don't know how far have they gotten with the project, and how many agents have they trained that way. I left the organization long time ago.˝

˝What was the reason for you leaving Team Rocket? I heard their scientists have big, hefty paychecks and are treated like royalty.˝, Prof. Oak interrupted.

Julian took his head in his hands and answered depressedly:˝All that is true, but I left to keep my mental and physical sanity. The experiments you're involved as a TR scientist are shocking. I decided to ask for retirement when nightmares began to invade my dreams. The other thing, I had to experiment on humans. I may have been a loyal TR member, but I couldn't stand cruel experiments on humans. I was ok with doing the same procedures on Pokémon, as I have no feelings towards them. Mindless savage monsters... I retired after 17 years of loyal service.˝

˝Hey! Don't talk about Pokémon like that! How could you be so cruel?!˝, growled Ash, being infuriated by Julian's attitude towards them. He barely refrained himself from slamming his fist into his face. Pikachu's cheeks began sparkling, his eyes emitting a killer's glare at the man.

Brock prevented the electric rodent from discharging by patting him on the back. He said:˝Pika, don't. Let's show him that his opinion about Pokemon is wrong.˝ This somewhat soothed Pikachu, as he calmed down, not wanting to fry Julian anymore.

˝Team Rocket wants to dominate, but they've gone too far. 3 years before now, on my last assignment, I was in charge of experiments of creating chemical weapons, I had to monitor the status of the test subjects who were children, about your age. I had to watch them being literally eaten away by the gas. The gas matched the expectations, and entered mass production. Then, I snapped and asked for retirement. Now, Team Rocket has the weapon to kill large masses of people. And it's my fault.˝, Julian sullenly said, his head was bent downwards, as a sign of defeat.

˝But why didn't you object or complain? Where was your conscience? You could have saved them!˝, Misty's words were like a wasp's sting.

Julian shook his head and replied:˝Young lady, when you enter Team Rocket, you leave your conscience behind. I had doubts whether to betray the man that treated me well all those years and gave me funds for my scientific research, or to stay put and do my job. I had hopes that the organization would change its ways, those were my ideals. And I was afraid of what Giovanni might do to me if I betray him. Afterall, I was one of his most trusted men. Perhaps the key to my silence at the experiment was that I had been told that those children attacked Team Rocket members so, I decided for silence. But the bad dreams got worse, and eventually, I had to stop. After an appointment at the psychiatrist, I got an honorable retirement.˝

The group murmured and grumbled at this, and many people gave Julian a scornful look. But their attention quickly moved to the breaking news on the TV, as they began to watch.

˝This is Vernon Miles, reporting for PPFTN, live from the House of Representatives in Fuchsia, where great turnovers are to be expected. The majority of representatives from Almia and the northernmost region Shinnoh, together with some Kantoan representatives have submitted a proposal for the Russian military forces to intervene and crush the prisoners' rebellion. Out of 330 representatives, 2 thirds, that is 220 representatives must vote for it to pass. Every region of the Pacific Pokémon Island Federation has 66 representatives, who are chosen in regional elections. The Shinnoh, Almia and part of the Kanto representatives indicate that the uprisings are the work of malicious Pokemon, and that with the help of Russian volunteer forces they have been able to contain the uprising in some parts of their regions. There are tapes of public executions of the Pokémon supposedly responsible for this. They wish for the Russian forces to help in the complete annihilation of the rebellion. With us is Jarne Solehvitalo, a very famous Sinnoan representative of Finnish descent. Mr. Solehvitalo, why do you think that the intervention of Russian forces is necessary?˝

˝This uprising is well-planned, large scale attempt by Pokémon to destabilize this country. I hate to admit it, but our forces are not capable of stopping them, so we need help. The rumors of Team Rocket have no basis, because they are long past their 'notorious days' and are incapable of doing things like this, in fact, they are on the verge of breakdown. If we allow our fellow brothers Russians to intervene and restore order, everything will be like it was before.˝, the blonde-haired man elaborated.

˝Thank you, Mr. Solehvitalo. This is the opinion of the northern regions, while Hoenn, territories of Orre, Fiore and southern and south-eastern parts of Johto, where Spanish, Italian and Japanese descent representatives have the majority, are against this; they think that if the Pokémon are causing this, they should be negotiated with. There is a large number of representatives in those regions that still believes Team Rocket is behind all of this. We'll inform you on all the newest developments as they happen. This was Vernon Miles for PPFTN.˝, the reporter concluded and ended the transmission.

˝Whoa! This means that Russians will really intervene?!˝,Ash blurted out in disbelief.

Brock commented, with a puzzled look on his face:˝If the proposition passes, they surely will. But I don't understand why that man said that Team Rocket has nothing with this. Our intelligence agencies are good enough to confirm their involvement. And they say that they have been able to contain the uprising with the Russian volunteers. I don't know, we might need to call their military afterall.˝

˝The events are surely getting complicated… But Julian said that only TR has the musical hypnosis technology. On the other hand, the airplane assaults and the uprising may not be connected at all.˝ Prof. Oak was making his own theories.

After the assembly, Mr. Solehvitalo walked into his Volvo S-60 and took his cell phone out. After some time, he began to talk:

˝Hello, Sir. I've accomplished the task as requested. The proposition has been passed up for voting. The voting will be in 7 days.˝

On the other line, a man in an orange suit was with his Persian. He responded:

˝Excellent. Now, begin to make efforts to get as many representatives as possible to vote for it. Use persuasion talk, false or true promises, bribe, whatever you want. But you mustn't use threats or violence under no circumstances. Then, everything would be ruined. Have you understood?˝

˝Yes, I have understood it completely.˝, the Finn replied and the line broke up. He started the car and drove off in high speed.

While they were in the Pokécenter, eating, 4 men clad like special unit troops entered. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of them. Another shock followed as Ash, Misty, Brock and Prof. Oak recognized their commander. He was Gary Oak, clad in black, bullet-proof vest, carrying a MP-5. He spoke, trying to calm down the people:˝

˝Calm down, everyone, we're not going to hurt anybody. We just need some people to come with us. Ash,Misty, Julian, Prof. Oak, would you please come with us?˝

The group walked with the 4 agents out of the Pokécenter, still afraid of what will happen to them. From a black car, someone was watching them enter the van. They got to a blue van and were seated. Soon, they were moving. The black car started a few moments later and its crew began to tail them, watching from afar.

˝What is this all about, grandson?˝, the professor asked. Everyone wanted to know why they have been taken, and their faces showed anxiety.

˝It's for your safety, Samuel. Dr. Castlereagh has knowledge on some things that will uncover the mysteries concerning the recent events. Since you are with him, you are in great danger.˝, Gary answered.

˝So, you're a secret agent, huh? How did you locate us?˝, Ash asked.

The spike-haired boy answered:˝Bugs, and some other agents saw you heading here.˝

˝So, that means Team Rocket is behind all of this afterall… But why was that man saying-˝, Julian commented but was cut off and given answer instantly by Gary:

˝That representative is a hidden Rocket agent, as well as many others. He'll probably try to gain as much votes as he can to make the proposition pass. The bad thing is, there are many others who are corrupted, and would vote for it, if given a bribe. Team Rocket is unmatched when it comes to money sources. We still don't know why they want Russians to intervene. My theory is that they just want to pin the blame on Pokémon, and gain control after the Russians make quick work of them and retreat.˝

˝Brock caught himself by the head and wailed in despair:˝Oh,no! If they have managed to infiltrate in the House of Representatives, how can anyone stop them? Team Rocket has become really powerful.˝

˝Yep. But where are you taking us?˝, Misty inquired, rocking her Togepi right and left.

˝We're going to our hideout in Furoshina City. Sorry, I didn't introduce you with my colleagues:the driver is Jaime, next to him is Matsuo, and this big fellow here is Stefan.˝

˝Frosina??! That's in far northern Sinnoh!˝, hollered Ash loudly.

˝Yes, I know, but Rockets don't know about the hideout. Don't be afraid Ashy, everything will be just fine. Just put on some warm clothes there, it'll be cold.˝, Gary said with a smile.

˝Gary, I think someone is following us!˝, at Jaime's words everyone gasped. Indeed, there was a black car behind them that followed them steadily.

˝Lose them!˝, at Gary's words Jaime sped up and began to make sharp turns wherever it was possible. But the black car was still on their tail.

˝Sir, agents Vladimir Sakash and Jozef Kozacek reporting: we're in pursuit of a blue van with four PROTECOS agents and three civilians. The last person is the most interesting- former TR scientist Julian Castlereagh. What should we do?˝, the agents in the car asked through the intercom.

˝Julian, you say? I didn't think that he'd be with them… Go in for the kill. But be careful, PROTECOS agents are deadly in hand-to-hand combat.˝, a man with thick mustache responded, seemingly disappointed because of something.

˝Yes, Mr. Schrapp. Agents Sakash and Kozacek out.˝

Soon, the headlights on the car uncovered 2 machineguns that began to pepper the van.

˝Shit! We're being fired at! Hold on, this will be tough!˝, Gary yelled as he went to the back of the van, ready to open the doors and fire at the attackers.

He opened the doors and fired 2-3 bursts at the car while the van veered in an attempt to avoid the bullets.

˝Incoming!! Get down! Holy shit! These are tough!˝, both agents cursed after they ducked in time to avoid the bullets that went through the windshield.

˝I'll show them!˝, Vladimir barked angrily and took a Wasp rocket launcher from the back seat. He tilted through the window and began to aim at their targets.

˝Commander Gary, I think we should pray…they have a rocket launcher!!˝, Matsuo was pale as a cloth after looking on the retrovisor.

˝What?!˝, he opened the doors and saw Vladimir aiming the launcher at them. He shut them instantly and screamed:

˝Turn right, Jaime!! Aaah!˝ The car veered off the main road, but the pursuers were relentless. Vladimir pressed the trigger and a rocket went out, followed by a lot of smoke.

˝Zolya(Wasp) will crush you!˝, Vladimir barked as the rocket hit the rear left wheel and blew it up. The van began tumbling down a slope. After 20 seconds, it stopped, battered and in flames.

˝They are dead.˝, Jozef grinned and looked Vladimir who returned the look and smiled.

**Are they really dead? Have the pursuers succeeded in killing them?**


	4. Chapter 4:The infiltration

**Author's notes:**not much to say here, except that now, parts of the story that take place in different locations are split by horizontal lines. Luka will now be a pivotal character. _Review, please!_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 4:**

_**In a Team Rocket base...**_

Giovanni stood before legions of his Crime-troopers, appointing commanders to every regiment. These men were ex-convicts- ruthless and highly skilled in crime, just what he needed to fight the government authorities efficiently. The troops were brought into TR bases to be fully incorporated into the organization, and to serve its causes, now completely independent of hypnosis. Spotlights illuminated them, while Giovanni elaborated his intentions in an adamantly-sounding speech.

˝Fellow criminals, we are here to take what we deserve:world domination. For long, regional and federal authorities, nosy trainers and secret agencies kept us from reaching that goal. But, now, it is time for all of us to unite and deal a fatal strike to our enemies. Before, the lack of unity, and perhaps a few lucky interventions from a legendary Pokemon gave them the chance of foiling our plans. But now, with us united, it is no longer possible for them to do so. Get back to your old ways and habits, and do your worst to the enemy on the battlefield!˝, roared the Team Rocket leader, what was followed by exclamations of approval by the Crime-troopers. They dispersed quickly, preparing to be given orders on new attacks.

_**On the route to Frosina...**_

From the battered and smashed van, which was being consumed by fiery flames, a person in a ripped and partly singed white lab coat crawled out, dragging a teenage boy out. He had many bruises, but no major burns, as opposed to a girl and an older teenager whose faces were charred. There was another boy, lying down on the road, which he pushed upwards. He was battered and maybe had a bone fracture, but was conscious. The last was a man in a brown coat who had a large bruise on his head and had cuts on his face and hands.

˝Gramps, hand over my communicator...in my left rear pocket.˝, the boy moaned. The man reached there, and gave the device to the boy. The boy pressed a couple of buttons and said, coughing:

˝This is Unit 97, we were assaulted by Team Rocket...stranded on the main highway to Samuinevita...urgent need for paramedics.˝

Luckily for them, a group of 9 paramedic vehicles with armed support came quickly to their rescue. The teams carried of the victims hurriedly on stetchers to the inside of the vehicles. The group drove off in lightning speed down the road, with sirens wailing.

_**Ten hours later...**_

˝Oh, man...where am I? It feels like I was 3 hours on a spinning wheel and hit with Misty's mallet around million times...˝, Ash groaned, trying to pinpoint where he was. It was a hospital room, and his friends Misty and Brock were in it. He was in relief and worry in the same time, because he was afraid for them. He felt 2 things: one was an IV tube that ended in his left arm, and the other was a sense of being poked by something. He looked over to his right side and saw a familiar face, his Pikachu's. The electric mouse was worried sick, but regained some of his cheerful personality after his beloved trainer turned his head to face him. He jumped on the bed out of sheer happiness, which was returned by Ash stroking his fur. ˝At least you're unscathed and OK, Pika. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine soon. Where are we, I'd like to know...˝, he mumbled this last part to himself.

Soon, he was answered by Gary, who entered the room, his right arm bandaged.

˝You're awake already, Ashy? Good. Your friends weren't so fortunate. They'll have a long time recovering.˝

˝Oh... I see your arm is broken. Uh...those assassins nailed us pretty badly. Where are we exactly, Gary?˝, his friend was curious to know.

˝A shelter in Cinnabar Town. If it hadn't been for my grandpa, we'd be dead. The other agents, however, did die.˝

˝Oh...I'm sorry. They must've been close friends of yours.˝, Ash replied sullenly.

Gary smiled sadly and explained:˝No need to be. We'll cover you here, since you can't go out. We've found out that your very head has been priced. I don't know why, but Team Rocket wants you dead very badly.˝

˝On how much?˝, Ash jumped at Gary's words, showing a little bit of vanity.

Gary answered, his tone dead serious:˝Three million dollars.˝

˝You gotta be kidding me. _Three million_...˝, Ash said, completely shocked by the amount of money. He stared at Gary, still in disbelief.

˝Do I look that way?˝, Gary sternly said, with a concerned look. ˝You're in big trouble, mister.˝

˝_They_ would be in trouble if I wasn't in bed right now. I'd escort those corrupted crooks to Hell...Grrr!˝, Ash furiously growled, clenching his fists.

˝You're in no condition to fight, and frankly, neither am I. Take a good rest, and let our forces do the job. I'd hate to see one of my best friends die...˝, Gary sighed, smiling at Ash.

˝Ok, it seems that I'll have to cool down a little...˝, Ash murmured, returning the smile.

_**In the main Team Rocket base, Viridian...**_

˝This can't be...those trainers should've died from the rocket blast...˝, Gerhard muttered in both anger and disbelief at the photos from a recon satellite that showed the targets somehow survived the assassination. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind, and he took his cellular phone, and dialed an agent's number.

˝Agent Luka Marin?˝

˝Yes, Mr. Schrapp, what is the need?˝

Gerhard explained the situation:˝Those three trainers you've observed have escaped narrow death, and were possibly taken into protection by PROTECOS. I want you to trace their location, kill them, and we'll then be able to knock out that pesky secret agency. With them is a former Rocket scientist Julian Castlereagh. Do with him what you wish, but those 3 are your primary targets. To find more info on them, contact the three agents that had a lot of unpleasant experiences with them. Those agents are the 'White Rocket Trio':Jessica Riggs, James Bell and their talking Meowth. Understood?˝

˝Completely. I will report you on the mission's progress. Agent Marin out.˝, he ended, thinking deeply. ˝_The 'White Rockets'...my idols, my reason I've joined this organization. Once, a notorious team, but, because of those trainers, they've become a laughing stock. I'm going to help them restore the pride and fame they once had._˝

He was a tall and relatively thin figure, wearing a black coat and pants. He looked like a scientist, especially because of the intellectual glasses he wore. He went to the 3 Rockets and spent an hour with them, gathering information on the targets and talking about all of their unsuccessful plans to kidnap their Pikachu.

A sentence from James gave him an idea:˝You know, he makes friends with anyone who gains his trust. He's gullible and open to anyone.˝

_˝Is that really so...? I think I've got a perfect way to get close to him....˝_, Luka thought to himself.

˝I'll waste that bastard for you, I swear by my family.˝, he said to them and left off to the Wardrobe section. His plan was to be disguised and wait until the opportunity arises to get close to his targets. He was informed of hidden shelters across the Federation, though no certain trail of Ash was found. But a tip from a civilian claiming that he had seen his mother in Cinnabar was enough for him to book a flight there.

_**In Cinnabar...**_

He wandered the streets, disguised as a normal boy, telling to everyone that he is in search for his lost family. His weird-looking left arm caused people to feel sorry for the boy, and soon, he was directed by a police officer Jenny to a large house that was hiding a shelter. He knew his targets, or at least one, had to be there.

He was admitted, given a fresh meal and assigned a room instantly, to which he responded by offering them to work on computer repairs. After he was done, he stayed with the others, eavesdropping on their chatter. A sentence from another boy intrigued him extremely:

˝I hear that famous trainer Ash Ketchum is here...in the hospital ward.˝

Suddenly, a woman came in, asking the group:˝Has anyone seen my boy?˝, she pointed at the picture in her hands. It was Ash. ˝_If that's_ _him_, _this must be his mother_ _Delia_..._what a reunion.˝_, thought Luka and quickly said, along with several others:˝Try the hospital ward, ma'am.˝

She left with a couple of people who went to show her the way. ˝_So, the hospital ward is underground, huh? I better take a look around when I get an opportunity_...˝ And he got one, when a girl asked him:˝What is with that arm of yours? What are those metallic implants for?˝

˝It's a neural damage that had occurred before my birth. These implants improve my ability of using the hand.˝, he responded bluntly.

˝A doctor should see it anyway. Even those implants should be maintained. Let's go to the hospital ward.˝, she persisted. He came with her, not resisting, since it was a perfect opportunity for him to take a look where are his targets. They entered an elevator, which transported them to the location. ˝I'm Ileisa. What's your name?˝, she asked while in the lift. ˝Luka Marin.˝, he answered, as the doors opened, and the two entered the hospital floor. Everything was painted in tranquilizing variants of white, even the lights were of that color.

After a talk with the desk receptionist, the girl said, slightly disappointed:˝You'll have to wait until the doctors call you.˝

˝No problem. I'm used to waiting.˝, he droned, and she left back to the elevator. Luka sat on a bench, thinking of a plan to fulfill the mission. Suddenly, a boy with bandages on his forehead walked from one of the rooms. Upon a closer look, Luka's heart began pounding. The boy was followed by a Pikachu. _˝It's him!_ _Ash Ketchum_! _I mustn't give my cover away… I hope he won't ask me anything.˝_

To his dismay, the Pallet-born teen came near him and asked:˝Waiting for an examination, huh? That left arm looks nasty…˝

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, he decided to answer afterall, after a long pause:˝It's not anything new. I was born with that. Caused by brain damage.˝

˝Oh…I'm sorry. Must be a hard life like that, with chunks of metal in your arm. Where are your parents, shouldn't they be with you?˝, Ash said, Pikachu squeaked, sharing his concern for the boy.

˝It's not so terrible, I've grown used to it. I'm looking for them. This whole mess happened while they were on a business trip.˝, he murmured, keeping his head down.˝

˝Oh. I hope you find them. I found my mother today. I was attacked by that cursed Team Rocket…By the way, my name is Ash, and this is my Pikachu.˝, the yellow rodent squeaked again, this time happily, greeting the boy.

˝I am Luka.˝, he replied shortly. He was cursing him in his mind_:˝Why didn't you die in that attack, you wretched louse…I'll be your end, I swear...˝_

˝Don't be so sad, everything's gonna be OK. Cheer up, they're probably alive.˝, Ash tried to lift his spirits, joined with Pikachu's loud cheering.

˝I hope so…˝, Luka tried to fake fear and concern, and he was good at it.

˝Do you have any Pokémon?˝

˝Only Gio, my Wobbuffet. You have plenty of them?˝, Luka asked, pretending to be curious.

˝Yeah. Besides Pikachu I have Charizard, Kingler, Swellow, Corphish, Bulbasaur, Noctowl…I can't even remember them all. I'm a Pokemon trainer. Do you want to be one too?˝, Ash was in great mood for talking and making friends.

Luka responded flatly:˝No. I don't know anything about Pokémon fights, and from where I come, there are very few, almost no Pokémon trainers. I actually don't like Pokémon very much. So, please, keep that Pikachu, or whatever you said it was, a bit away from me, if possible. I'm a scientist and school oriented type.˝

˝OK. But why you don't like Pokémon? They won't harm you. They can be your best friends. But that's probably because the school doesn't teach you much about Pokémon. They don't teach you their names even…what a pity. From where are you anyway? Your accent does sound foreign.˝, the trainer continued to ask.

˝My mother is Croatian and my father is Russian. We live in Polares Town, in north-eastern Sinnoh, but have another house in Kanto.˝

Ash was surprised at this, his mouth gaped open:˝That far up north? It must be freezing. I thought no people could live there, when I was younger.˝

˝I can live with the cold, it's not that bad. Oh, the doctors are calling me, I must go.˝, he excused himself and went to be checked.

**Heheee…Luka has infiltrated the shelter and met his target. Will Ash figure out his true identity and purpose, or…?**


	5. Chapter 5:Alert of the Red

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has a key part in the plot. The story will be very bloody from now on. The imaginary Pokémon will be explained in detail in later chapters. All of them are my figment of imagination. _Review, please!_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 5:**

_**At the Cinnabar shelter hospital ward...**_

After a couple of days in the shelter's hospital, Ash's condition improved greatly, and he was near full recuperation. While walking through the corridors, he ran into Gary and Lt. Surge. They were talking about something, and their expressions were very grim and full of concern.

˝What is going on? Has there been another attack?˝, he asked them.

˝No. That _is_ the problem. The prisoners are being defeated on the north, where Russian volunteers are helping, while in other parts it stayed like it was. We're not happy to admit this, but, we'll have to call their army. And it seems the proposition will pass.˝, Gary explained.

Ash's mouth stood gaping:˝How?? But they shouldn't have the majority, Johto, Hoenn and the other territories are united against it!˝

˝If only our regions were united, young boy. Some Italian and Croatian representatives have been persuaded to vote for it. The voting is in one hour. We fear that the Red Command will make a Pokémon massacre once they get here. The public now believes they are responsible for the outbreak. And that isn't all.˝, Lt. Surge responded.

˝Whoa! There's more?˝

˝Yes. There is a group of Pokémon lead by a strange creature that resembles a Lucario. It's an evolution stage called Lycoluxos. They don't like humans very much. We've negotiated with them and prevented them from attacks on villages and cities until now, but after these accusations, they might go into bloody war. Especially if the Russians arrive.˝, Gary informed his friend.

˝And there has been recorded an increased TR activity in the last 48 hours. The info dr. Castlereagh gave us is very concerning. Apparently, our hacking team entered their database, and he found out that at least 6 agents from project ˝Suonantis˝ is in active status. There has been a very unusual murder around here yesterday.˝, Lt. Surge continued.

˝I know...at a small town nearby, 3 Pokémon trainers and a Nurse Joy were killed in a Pokémon Center.˝, Ash commented.

˝But you know what's weird? The sole survivor, a woman that managed to hide from the murderer, claims he was a handicapped boy, and he had some wires in his left hand. She also remembers of him having earphones and an MP-3 player, which was playing loudly. As the track changed, he began the massacre, killing everyone with a Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun. Sounds familiar?˝, Gary questioned.

˝Like that crazy man in the airplane!˝, Ash blurted, his memory flashing instantly.

˝The track was John Williams' 'Imperial March Medley' from Star Wars. That's according to the woman.˝

˝Whoa...something else seems oddly familiar, but I can't remember what... I don't get it:how can a hindered boy use a shotgun?˝, Ash commented, scratching the back of the head.

˝This means Team Rocket is deeply involved in all this shit...˝, Gary spat out.

˝Be on your guard, Ash, and watch yourself when you are in the town. They might be after you.˝, Lt. Surge warned him.

˝I will, don't worry. I just hope this ends quickly.˝, the Pallet teenage boy replied, smiling.

Gary said his farewell, giving a slight wink:˝We have to go now, to see what will happen on the voting. Take care of yourself, Ashy.˝

˝I'll be okay.˝

The duo left to an unknown location in a bluish sedan hurriedly.

_**At the House of Representatives...**_

˝Now, the next thing we have on schedule is to vote on the joint suggestion of the northern regions' representatives to allow a limited contingent of Russian Army to help our regular troops in crushing the prisoners' rebellion. Should we allow it, you will decide. All of you, press one of 3 buttons and cast your vote.˝, Bernard Rickerby, the President of the Representatives' Assembly spoke solemnly.

All of the representatives took their pads and began pressing the buttons. After one minute, the electronic panel showed the results of the voting.

˝The voting results are as following:223 representatives voted for it, 100 voted against it, while 7 were restrained. The proposition has passed.˝, the President's announcement provoked cheering and loud clapping among those who had submitted it.

Upon seeing this on television, the people had mixed reactions:there was a lot of celebration from the people who thought the northern neighbor would bring back peace disturbed by the outbreak. However, Pokémon rights activists, people in the southern regions and some politicians expressed their disapproval, thinking that it's just an excuse for some dark plans.

_**On the Route 24 through Kanto...**_

A large motorcade consisting of a couple of limousines, police cars and motorcycles with flashing sirens was driving through Kanto towards north. In it was the Prime Minister of the Federation, Melvin Davies Beckett. The trip was going smoothly until the time of the announcement that the proposition had been accepted.

From bushes, a group of Pokémon, on whose commanding post was a large wolf-like creature assaulted the motorcade viciously. The leader assaulted the bikes first, tearing the drivers apart with claws and powerful kicks. The others attacked the cars, bursting in through the windshields. The attackers had managed to massacre a lot of the bodyguards in the chaos-filled situation. But suddenly, a Mi-24 helicopter appeared out of nowhere and began to hammer them with its cannons. Soon, it fired a canister that began leaking a strange gas that killed a lot of the group's Pokémon, while the others scattered away in the woods. After some time, the survivors in the motorcade; 6 vehicles managed to get away to safety and continued the trip under the gunship's protection.

_**At the Cinnabar shelter hospital ward...**_

˝Oh, darn it! The Russians are comin' here...I think they're up to something....˝, Ash was grumbling at the sound of the news.

˝What do they have in helping us...? Hmmmm...˝, Misty was deep in thoughts.

Brock commented pessimistically:˝I heard they think the Pokémon are the cause of this...and they will take actions to stop them...this looks bad.˝

Soon, breaking news informed them about the attempted assassination on the Prime Minister, to which they reacted with shock and disbelief, seeing the dramatic camera footages proving a group of Pokemon did it.

˝Damnit...Gary told me there is a group of Pokémon that dislikes humans, and that they had almost attacked villages...but to hit the Prime Minister...?˝, Ash was exasperated.

˝This was certainly not a smart move by them.... Now the Russians will have a reason and an excuse more to hunt many Pokémon down, and what's the worst, the people's support and cooperation.˝, Brock concluded.

Misty groaned in disappointment:˝Yeah...˝

Soon, the videophone rang. The trio got up to see who it was, and Ash took the call. It was Gary. His voice was full of shock and excitement.

˝Hey, Ash! I see you two are okay too. Good luck with the recovery! Did you watch the breaking news?˝

Ash responded with a worried face expression:˝Yes, we have. It looked really nasty. Was it the same group you talked about that did the act or...?˝

˝Yes. Those very same ones. I think it was a revenge for the acceptance of the proposed Russian military intervention. And the Prime Minister had nothing to do with it... A very bad thing they did to themselves. Now, God knows what the Russians will do....˝, Gary had fear in his voice.

˝Does anyone know when the first soldiers will arrive?˝, Brock asked.

Gary brought out the bad news:˝They were scheduled to begin their arrival in 7 days, but after this, our intelligence channels have detected rapid troop preparation and movement. They will begin to arrive in 36 hours.˝

Upon hearing this, everyone caught themselves by the head, and Pikachu hid under one of the blankets, extremely frightened.

˝Be in state of alert and watch yourselves! Goodbye!˝, Gary warned and hung up.

_**At the main Team Rocket HQ, Viridian City...**_

˝Mr. Porovneyko, the third phase may begin. The proposition has been accepted.˝, Giovanni O'Evil notified the Russian general.

The general showed a broad, but evil smile, and replied:˝Excellent. Now, engage your agents into helping our army. Do not attack civilian settlements, because the people should be our allies and cooperate with us, especially after the attack on Mr. Beckett. Proceed with eliminating possible threats to our plan. We will do likewise on our side.˝

˝Yes, of course. The third phase will commence now. Goodbye!˝, the orange suit man replied.

˝Goodbye!˝

After the conversation ended, Giovanni turned on his desk speakerphone and issued a message:

˝To all field agents and troopers, the third phase of ˝Operation Vendetta˝ will begin in 36 hours. Prepare yourself for cooperating with Russian military forces. You will be briefed additionally for your tasks when the time comes.˝

_**Near Alvescedo nuclear powerplant, 2km south of Olivine...**_

˝**James**, what did it say? To watch on this powerplant from attacks? A weird thing to do...˝, Jessie commented their mission's briefing, shrugging her shoulders.

˝Ag. Commander Schrapp said the anti-intervention rebels or Pokémon may attack key points. We're assigned to watch over. If there only were some good Pokémon to snag around here...˝, the blue-haired agent complained.

Meowth jumped in instantly:˝Actually, Jim, dere are some nice Poison Pokémon dat feed off da radioactive waste. Da waste is given to dem for eatin'...and they like it...˝

James'memory started immediately:˝Ah...yes! You're right! Let me check our Rocket Datadex and see what types there are...˝

He pulled out a black object, the size of a pencil case with a red R engraved on its front. After typing up the information, it started to speak in a male voice with a slight Irish accent:

˝In area of nuclear powerplants, these Pokémon can be found:Grimer, Muk, Rotom, Nucleon, Skorupi, Drapion, Koffing, Weezing, Gasmoking, Ekans, Arbok and Venoconda.˝

˝Hohoho...we could try to get some...is that okay with you two?˝, James proposed.

˝Sounds good. Let's go!˝, the other two cheered. They put on their protection suits and headed down to the place where Pokémon were seen near radioactive waste barrels.

After a short time of walking and observing, the trio's attention focused on 2 large creatures near the last pile of barrels. The first one was a 3-headed flying creature with arms, colored in purple. It had a skull and crossed bones beneath it on the central head, a biohazard warning sing on its left, and a radiation warning symbol on its right head.

The other one was a purplish anaconda that had the head similar to an Arbok's. It had black stripes long its body and was very long, about 5 meters.

The trio rushed up to see them better, and the 2 Pokémon came near also. After some time, they began to speak in their way. Meowth's translation shocked them:

˝Guys, you're not gonna believe dis! Dese two say dey are your former Arbok and Weezing.˝

At those words, everyone began to shed tears, remembering their past before the forceful separation. Everyone's memories started spinning back in this sentimental moment.

They talked for a long time, with Meowth acting as an interpreter. They talked about their lives after the split-up, and how much the Pokemon missed their masters and vice versa.

The talking cat translated the last sentence:˝Dey want to reunite with ya. Da oders can take care of demselves.˝

˝Then, we are reunited. Come, and we will never again permit a separation.˝, the red-haired agent said, sobbing a little.

The serpent and the gas sphere came along with them, and they returned to their previous outpost.

˝Anyway, what attacks does Venoconda know?˝, Jessie asked casually.

Her partner pulled out the device again and entered 'Venoconda'. After some button pressing, the attacks were spoken out:˝Venoconda knows Bind, Wrap, Toxic, Bite, Poison Sting and Leer initially. It can learn Headbutt, Glare, Acid, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Rage, Poison Fang, Bonecrusher and Corrosion Toxin.˝

˝Wow! Now, even Steel Pokemon are done for...˝, all of them grinned.

˝And Gasmoking?˝,James asked and typed up his Pokemon. The data showed up, and the attacks were listed. The voice spoke again:

˝Gasmoking knows Tackle, Smog, Haze, Harden, Smokescreen, Sludge Bomb and Radiation initially.˝, at this last attack, James pressed a button and there appeared an explanation of it. The others were shocked to hear it:

˝Radiation. One of 2 Gasmoking's most dangerous attacks. By raising its internal heat, Gasmoking makes the radioactive waste it has begins to release neutrons and other particles. This attack is followed by a silver or bluish glow. It is extremely dangerous to most life forms without protection on them.˝

˝Holy smoke! Have you ever used it?˝, the male agent was shocked at the information. His Pokémon nodded, hoarsely saying its name.

James pressed the attacks list button again, and the voice resumed:

˝It can learn Poison Gas, Mega Punch, Toxic, Mirror Coat, Recovery, Explosion, Self-destruct, Acid Armor, Hyper Beam and Nuclear Beam.˝

˝Whoa!!! Nuclear Beam?˝, James and the others got a shock again. The voice began to explain again:

˝Nuclear Beam. This is Gasmoking's ultimate attack. The heated radioactive waste is used to create 3 balls of concentrated particles which merge into one large. Upon impact, this has the power to obliterate cities. After it, in the affected area, radiation is present. Fatal to settlements, and the great majority of life forms.˝

˝Uh-oh...Gasmoking, do you think you would know how to use it?˝, his master asked.

The Poison/Steel Pokémon said something, and the cat translated:˝He tinks he should be able ta. He says that he had gained lotta battle experience.˝

˝Oh....we have a weapon of mass destruction. Neat.˝, said the team leader, Jessie.

They continued to watch over the powerplant, not knowing what events will soon unfold.

**The Russian army is about to intervene, and tensions between humans and Pokémon are at a high level. And old friends have been reunited, as powerful as ever. What events will occur after the appearance of the Russian army?**


	6. Chapter 6:The fight for the old ways

**Author's Notes:The text in Russian was obtained by a translator, in reality I don't speak it. I will start the course this autumn, maybe. A nice intro for the hell in the following chapters. I hope you'll like this. **_**Review, please**_**!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 6:**

The tension among the different ethnical groups living in the Federation increased with the announcement of the arrival of Russians being set earlier. People were restless, and, some gathered weapons, food supplies and medicaments, in fear of a real war. On the streets of Beleria Town, which was a coastal town on the border of Kanto and Sinnoh, anti-Russian rebels put up barricades and placed armed patrols to guard the town. The same thing happened in some other towns also, making the situation look chaotic.

Not even the public address by the Prime Minister, who had been attacked just a day ago managed to calm things down. But the course of events couldn't be stopped.

_**At the Russian Military Command HQ Far East, on Sakhalin, at 22:10...**_

˝Dejstvitel'no li armiya gotova peresech' granicu?(Is the army ready to cross the border?)˝, asked marshal Semjon Sokolovsky the general responsible for that operation, brigadier-general Andrey Porovneyko. He responded:˝ Da, marshal, eto.(Yes, marshal, it is.)˝

˝Ochen' horosho togda. Prodolzhite napadeniye.(Very well then. Proceed with the attack.)˝

The general nodded, and gave out the order to the 17th and 64th Pacific Corps to cross the border in purpose of helping the regular Federation army in restoring order.

The troops moved on, ready to cross to the Federation territory with the help of transport ships and planes. The arrival and embarking were rapid; the army was mostly on their destination by 7:30 on the next morning. The support and engineer troops began to set up command centers and supply points, while the main combat units immediately entered cities and began to assault the rioting prisoners in those places they had control. The wave of the Russian army advanced quickly to every abandoned town, destroying the hypnotised prisoners or forcing them to retreat. Though most people cheered the liberators on, some were in the anti-interventionist militias who were connected to Pokémon rights movements and tried to fight them, but ultimately failed, being dealt with in no time.

_**At the PROTECOS-governed shelter in Cinnabar Town...**_

Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock and Prof. Oak listened to the breaking news with frustration, seeing the Russians advance quickly, destroying every resistance. The reporter explained the situation with noticeable excitement in his voice:

˝This is Harold Frier of PPFTN, reporting live from Mount Jaratin on the border of regions Sinnoh and Almia. This mountain has been seized by troops of Colonel Fjodor Morozov approximately hour and half ago, after fierce combat. People were screaming and fleeing in panic, despite the message to stay collected and calm, that was voiced over loudspeakers on the vehicles of the Russian army. The locals have had the privilege to watch a march past of troops and a fearstriking attack on the mountain and the forrests surrounding it, in which Russians have used something that appears to be aerosol insecticides and nerve gases, apart from conventional weaponry. The surviving Pokémon were seen fleeing from the mountain that local Russians call Yaratino in panic. There have been fierce fights involving around 400 members of rebellious militias connected to a Pokémon-worshipping cult. They were helped by Pokémon, but Russians destroyed them by driving 5 T-90 tanks directly into the forrest at them. Sources say 18 Russian soldiers were killed in these violent fights, what has been officially confirmed by their High Command. The civilians have been told to continue their activities normally, and no incidents involving civilians have been reported yet. We will continue to update information on these historic moments for the Federation.˝

The faces of all 5 now contained a mixture of exasperation, sadness, fear and anger. The scenes of dead Pokémon and the people who tried to protect them were just too much for Misty. She grabbed a pillow and began to sob loudly into it, distressed from all those horrid events and pictures.

˝This is awful. Just awful. I can't stand them doing this to Pokémon...I'd be among those rebels gladly. I don't believe our government approved this.˝, Brock added, his face looking like a withered plant.

Gary replied bitterly:˝They did it. Face the truth, Team Rocket had their fingers in the Russian arrival. We're in for a tough battle.˝ Suddenly, his PDA beeped, with a short message of alarming content displayed. His mouths stood wide open, like his eyes.

˝What's going on?˝, Ash asked in concern.

His friends face had a stone-like expression of horror. He just muttered:˝Code 652...we've been betrayed. Several agents have been killed. They're are on the hunt for PROTECOS agents.˝

The faces of all others went pale after Gary began to search frantically for any tracers or bugs in his clothes. Then he told Ash:˝Tell Pikachu to shock me, it's to destroy all hidden transmitters and bugs. But have him make it powerful.˝

˝Are you crazy, Gary?˝, his grandfather said, giving him a weird glare, like the others. Ash stammered, hesitating. But the agent cut everyone off. ˝Do it, I said.˝

Ash involuntarily motioned his yellow companion to step up, as everyone moved away. Gary gave the sign, and the rodent let loose a stream of electricity at him. Gary jolted as the surge traveled through him, but didn't make any sounds. Everything stopped after 10 seconds, and the agent was clearly exhausted, and his clothes were charred.

He went to a room to change his clothes, while others sighed in desperation. Their beautiful world had become hell in just a few days. When he returned, Ash asked him:

˝But I thought you agents were always faithful to the government. Why did they assault you now?˝

Gary replied sullenly, explaining some things:˝We were, but some of us cared for Pokémon and our old traditions very much, so, they became members of some societies. I guess that's a risk the government doesn't want to take now.˝

The others listened closely, as the Pallet trainer resumed:˝One of them is 'Loyal to the past', or in Japanese:'Kakô ni chuujitsu'. We try to reestablish mutual respect of humans and Pokémon. Pokémon have begun to lose their value in this nation, especially on the north. Though we weren't initially an organization with army sections, we were forced to establish squadrons to capture poachers, battle ruthless industrialists, and the most important:anti-Pokémon organizations, or those who exploit them.˝

˝That's why you're a danger to the government, you'd attack everyone who is mistreating Pokémon, and you have military training.˝, Misty concluded.

Another message came in on the PDA. ˝What is it?˝, all chimed.

˝Oh, Christ, not them...˝ Everyone gasped. ˝One of my fellow agents says, that he had found a red badge with Cyrillic letters for L, I and K on a body of a dead attacker. That's the insignia of an anti-Pokémon organization named 'Legion izvestnogo kneza', in English it means:'The legion of the famous prince', called also by its second name 'The Legion of Prince Oborski'. That's in the memory of an 18th century warlord Oleg Oborski, who brutally slayed many Pokémon, supposedly 'stopping an uprising'. In fact, the farmers and townsmen feared Pokémon and didn't want to share food with them. They tried to scare them off, and when one farmer was accidentally killed, the people appealed to the High Commissioner, who decided to help them by sending this mass murderer. People joined his army in huge numbers, and they began killing Pokémon frantically. He lost his hand in the final battle, but unfortunately, the horde he gathered was successful. Two months later, he was killed by a Scyther, though. There is a legend of a curse he has supposedly put on his enemies and Pokémon leaders. It says he will inspire someone to finish his work and avenge him. On his grave, there is a mark similar to 2 crossed swords that was spotted day after his burial. The members of the legion take that as a proof that the curse had indeed been placed.˝, Gary told the story.

˝Oh, now they are trying to 'finish the job'? Bloody hell they will...˝, Ash growled, lashing out a menacing glare.

Gary droned out in resignation:˝It's hopeless. They are going to make Pokémon extinct, and all that with the help of our government. Not even the Legendaries are safe. There are 11 000 Russian soldiers here already, and they might send more.˝

Ash then began talking in an agitated, high voice that was filled with threat:

˝We can fight them! Fight for our way of life, life with Pokémon! I say we help those organizations destroy the invaders with the help of Pokémon, and even overthrow the government, if needed! I'll be the first one to fight them, along with my Pokémon!˝

The others were shocked with that idea firstly, but then realized that they should resist the enemy. They began to nod in agreement.

˝But we have no clue of how to fight an army! Who will train us?˝, Prof. Oak jumped in.

˝I will. The agents who have been in PROTECOS will teach all the willing how to fight. We need all the manpower we can get to fight the enemy. Though, the training is very difficult. All who think they couldn't handle it, may fold.˝, Gary answered, eyeing the others, but nobody said anything.

˝Who agrees with me to join the rebels and stay faithful no matter what happens?˝, Ashasked with decisive voice. All of the others raised their hands high up in the air.

Gary and Ash smiled and looked at each other. Gary announced:˝Then, we will begin the training in 2 days.˝

_**Outside that room...**_

The conversation was monitored by ag. Marin who had put a surveillance device on the ceiling... Upon hearing the last words, he got extremely alerted. _˝I must notify my superiors...they won't like these news one bit...˝_

He ran frantically to the basement, turning around every moment to check is anyone following him. When he got there, he unlocked it with a duplicate key he had ordered to get, and locked himself inside. He pulled out his Nokia Communicator cellphone, then frantically typed up the number of the joint TR/Russian HQ. His voice was alerted:

˝Hello, is this the Joint TR/Russian Army HQ? I need major Nikolai Karri Vrønstedt on the line urgently! The code is 47-97-11.˝

After some waiting, the major answered:˝Hello, is that agent Marin?˝

˝Yes, it's me, major Vrønstedt. I have to report that the former PROTECOS agents are rounding up a mass rebellion. They're even considering overthrowing the government... Some of them are members of those Pokémon-worshipping cults, like one of my targets. Notify the generals to proceed carefully. I'm in the former PROTECOS shelter at Cinnabar. What are my orders?˝

The major got extremely upset:˝Oh, God! This is what the Russian generals feared the most... And overthrowing the government...these bigots are _really_ out of their mind...! You'll gather more information from them, get close and obtain their trust. We must cut them off...˝

˝Yes, major. I will give my best to prevent the rebels from succeeding.˝, agent Luka Marin confirmed.

He put the cell phone back into his jacket, then exited the basement, trying to regain his composure. A lot of thing was going through his mind...

_**At the Russian Army command post near Barnsom(Novaya Moskva-New Moscow)....**_

˝General! Vy uslyshali posledn'uyu informaciyu?(General! Have you heard the latest information?)˝, an officer asked general Savelychenko with a lot of concern in his voice.

The general responded calmly, but with decisiveness:˝ Ya slyshal. Nebol'shoye kolichestvo netrenirovannyh m'atezhnikov ne budet v sostoyanii ostanovit' nas. Poshlite Sed'moj Voyenno-morskoj Korpus, chtoby iskat' mor'a. My dolzhny opredelit' mestonahozhdeniye legendarnyh Pokemonov i vygnat' ih. (I have. A small number of untrained rebels won't be able to stop us. Send the 7th Naval Corps to search the seas. We must locate the Legendary Pokemon and chase them out.)˝

The officer bowed and left to relay the orders. In an hour, the corps closed in the Northern Sinnoan Sea and began encompassing the possible location of the sea Legendaries.

_**Back at the Cinnabar hideout...**_

Ag. Marin entered the room where the trainers were still talking, after knocking on the door. He said, with a bit nervous voice:

˝Hi...I just wanted to ask is this place still safe, now that the Russians have arrived?˝

˝Well, it is, until they get here...˝, Gary responded sarcastically, smiling a bit. ˝But don't worry, you'll go with us if we decide to go. You seem like a nice boy, and you know how to work with computers.˝

Luka faked politeness well:˝If you don't need me, that's okay. I don't want to be a burden...˝

˝You aren't, don't worry. I've seen you doing a lot of hard work on the computers.˝, Ash replied, trying to cheer him up.

˝Well, if you say so...˝, Luka seemed embarrassed to the others.

˝Tell us, Luka, why are you afraid of Pokémon?˝, Misty inquired the teenager, after hearing the things Ash told her about him. Her voice was soft, as if she was trying to help him.

Luka took in a deep breath, then started talking:˝I lived in Croatia for some time, and there, Pokémon and humans have separated habitats. It's for mutual protection. And there's not much interest for them by ordinary people. And, they may have been responsible for the state I'm in.˝

˝How is that possible? They wouldn't do anything to a child!˝, Brock was dumbstruck.

˝They may not have attacked me directly, but they had caused my mother to faint, and probably hurt me too. She tells me a humanoid creature with bluish skin dressed up like a martial arts fighter jumped infront of her and began to growl and glare threateningly at her. She fainted. If it weren't for a group of hunters the beast might have actually attacked her.˝

Prof. Oak interjected:˝The 'beast' you described sounds like a Tyrogue to me...and they usually _do_ have a feisty nature...˝

˝Not all of Pokémon are like that. And even the feisty ones can be raised to like humans and be loyal to them. Pokémon and humans should live together...˝, explained Mistyher ideal dream, closing her eyes for a bit.

˝I will have to adapt, but I know it won't be easy...˝, mumbled Luka at those words.

As the Russian army liberated towns and cities, some cheered them on with the sounds of the northern neighbor's national anthem being played all day, while some fought them bitterly.

**The Russians have come, making havoc across the Federation. The rebels are preparing to wage war on both the invaders and even their country's army, if necessary. But, little do they know, a spy is among them... What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7:Bloody red oranges

**Author Notes:** This chapter is _very, very_ long, but also filled with drama. The new Pokémon that appear here will have important roles in the future chapters. ˝ć˝ is read like ˝ch˝, and ˝j˝ like ˝y˝ in Croatian names. I hope you'll like the chapter, despite its length.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 7:**

The troops of Russian military that were sent to liberate the Pacific Pokémon Island Federation progressed steadily, restoring order wherever they were present. Not only did they defeat rioted prisoners, they kept order and defended those cities that were under danger of anti-human Pokémon groups. Beginning from Northern Vitria, the protective screen of Russian army slowly began enveloping towns in Kanto.

However, situation on the Orange Islands was much more difficult. The 7. Naval Corps was greeted with Pokémon attacks as they neared the main set of inhabited isles... On, the isles, a horrid war was fought between the anti-Russian Pokémon trainers and the others, who wanted the northern neighbor's help, particularly Croats and a small part of Italians. Trovita was possessed on March 9th, by the renegade policemen and soldiers under the command of then colonel Fran Jarović. The pro-Pokémon rebels had attacked civilians, which infuriated the colonel, who proposed a lynch of Pokémon on the island to the civil population. Many went out with pitchforks, rakes, hunting rifles and torches, intent to eradicate Pokémon from the island. Gym Leader Rudy Keino fled and joined the rebels, after his gym was burned to ashes by the angry mob… Special units of Team Rocket were called to defeat the opposition…

_**At the south-western beaches of Tangelo...**_

A Magikarp submarine came onto the beach, when its fin-shaped hatch opened, 2 people and a Meowth exited. They looked the map that had been provided to them, and began discussing the mission details...

˝We're supposed to help the local forces drive out the rebels... Meowth, where are the rebels positioned?˝, Jessieasked him, not knowing where exactly to direct the team.

˝See dat fire over dere on da noith?˝, the cat pointed with his sharp claw at smoke and flames coming over from a valley.

James supplied:˝Indeed, there is something going on there... I think I've even heard a couple of gunshots... It's maybe dangerous...˝, he added the last words with a shiver.

Jessie replied with annoyance, nearly whacking him:˝This is not the time to be afraid, James! And you have a Pokémon that is in fact, a weapon of mass destruction. I think _the rebels_ are those who should be scared _of us_, not the opposite.˝

˝I guess you're right, Jess. If we survived far worse things that had happened to us before, we should this, too.˝, James conceded.

Jessie then said:˝Good. Let's climb up a bit, so we can get a good view on that place. Be careful, and have your rifles ready.˝

The other 2 nodded, and began crawling in the sand towards the place where fire had been burning. The scene they witnessed upon reaching the destination was so horrid that the trio barely held themselves from screaming, thus revealing their position.

Where the town of Valles Clementina used to stand just 10 hours before, ruins were instead, and fire burned brightly. Hundreds of Fire Pokémon, accompanied by trainers who looked like guerrilla fighters and had rifles, burned down everything that moved, in a mad rampage.

˝Holy shit!˝, all three agents cursed at the sickening sight. ˝How are we going to get past them??˝, Jessie was hopeless.

˝We don't. I say we run and report this to the Russian ships on the sea. A full-numbered squadron of Rocket Troopers couldn't stand a chance there, let alone 3 ordinary Agents!˝, James didn't want to take any risks.

Meowth nodded wildly:˝I tink so, too! I don't want ta get _too _much tan!˝

Suddenly, a radio transmission came in. James turned on the volume on their radio. The message was interrupted heavily by static and loud noise:

˝21st Regiment...to anyone out there, we're cornered.....the ruins of......Clementina by numerous Fire Pokémon..... Civilians....attacked as well... Can't hold...on...more.... Requesting help.....urgently....!˝ The transmission was cut off abruptly.

Jessie caught herself by the head:˝Oh, God! Those men are being incinerated over there...and we can't do a thing about it...˝

˝Dere is one ting...maybe.˝, Meowth jumped in. James and Jessie looked him with eyes wide open. ˝What??˝, they hollered.

Meowth answered:˝Jim has a very powerful Pokémon, maybe Radiation wud do da trick...˝

˝Even if it worked, it'd kill the humans too. If we could warn them...˝, Jessie droned out, thinking the cat's plan was for nothing.

James then shrieked:˝Hey! I saw in the Rocket Operative Manual something about warning sounds for different levels of danger...˝

˝You're brilliant, James! Meowth give me the manual! We'll find a way how to make a radiation danger alarm...˝, Jessie's face glowed with optimism, after James stumbled upon the solution. Meowth dug his claws in the backpack, digging through stuff... When he found the manual, he tossed it over in the hands of Jessie. She flipped over the pages, and stopped at the page that contained alert signals. After reading it, she said:

˝I'll need a metal bell or something like it, and a pipe.˝ The other 2 shrugged, but then ran all the way back to the sub.

˝Now, what are those 2 up to...? Good God...˝, Jessie wailed. Luckily, the duo returned, carrying a barrel and a pipe.

˝This is the first thing we came on.˝, they replied, panting.

She sighed and said:˝Okay. Let's go a bit nearer. I'll signal the radiation alert, then you'll order Gasmoking to use it. If necessary, he'll use Poison Gas also.˝

They came near the valley, and after Jessie hung the canister to a palm tree, she began battering it with the iron pipe, repeating 3 continuous tones with pauses...

˝Hey! I hear a strange sound! It sounds like an alert of something...˝, a soldier shouted to one of his superiors. An aged man with beard replied:˝Wait a minute... Someone is signaling the radiation alert! Get down! All men get down, hide wherever you can!˝, alert was noticeable in his voice. After 25 seconds, the noise stopped, and a strange, 3-headed Pokémon floated over the Fire Pokémon, beginning to shine slightly.

˝Gasmoking, Radiation!˝, James shouted from the bottom of his throat. The glow intensified, and turned yellow. The Fire Pokémon and their trainers didn't feel anything initially, but after some time, they began falling down, as if all of their energy had been drained out. Those who witnessed the horrid attack, tried to flee, but were caught up by the radiation, falling from exhaustion and tissue degeneration.

After 2 minutes, none of the Pokémon was standing, nor any of their trainers that were beside them. Gasmoking stopped glowing, then began doing circles around the ruins. His 3 mouth were wide open, like he was sucking up the radiation. He wailed something, and Meowth translated:˝He says it's safe ta go down dere. Da radiation has been sucked up.˝ Jessie and James had shocked face expressions, but went down, still cautious.

_**On the island of Mikan...**_

A brutal battle raged on the island that housed one of the destinations of the Orange League. A contingent of Rocket Troopers had been pinned down near the houses on the beach by some Pokémon trainers and members of paramilitary squadrons associated to them. Among them was Luka Marin, a spy who was sent out 2 days before to scout the situation. Now, their lives were greatly endangered.

˝Who are we up against?˝, Agent Marin asked one of the troopers, sergeant Attila Vadócz, peering through the shutters of a small apartment.

The Hungarian-descent soldier replied with uncertainty:˝Pokémon trainers, I guess. God knows how did they get their hands on firearms...˝

Their superior officer, Lt. Stan Fratton said, after spotting someone crawling from the other side:

˝The recon will be coming any moment. I wonder what he has to say...˝

˝Private Jesper Storgher reporting, Sir. There are around 100 trainers mixed with renegade Federation soldiers. There are not many Pokémon outside, but most of the soldiers have Pokéballs, so, I guess they are also present in great numbers.˝, the recon explained the situation to the group of soldiers.

Lt. Fratton then asked him, taking his notepad:˝Have you recognized anyone's face perhaps, Private?˝

˝No, I'm not familiar with them. Though, I can describe them. The first in the line of what seemed to me like Pokémon trainers was a small boy with jeans and a black vest, that had 2 yellow stripes from each side. He wears a red-black cap with a Pokéball's part on it. He has red-black sneakers and has black fingerless gloves. It's a strange thing, that a boy leads them...˝

The expression on ag. Marin's face was that of disbelief. He jumped in immediately:

˝What did his face look like? And did he have a Pokémon with him?˝

The Danish soldier nodded, answering:˝He did have a Pikachu standing directly infront of him. His face...thick eyebrows that were furrowed a bit. Large black eyes, and a very small nose. Spiky chin, and a mouth that seem small, but they can give a broad smile... Black hair that goes below the cap, a part of it sticks out above his eyes. He looked happy in one moment, but when he gets angry, you can see his teeth gritting threateningly...˝

Agent Marin was nodding slightly at every detail, looking frustrated. He spoke, still showing some disbelief:

˝It's him. It's him… If you'd try to think of a trainer that is an unreserved Pokémon protector, to that extent that he'd betray even his own race, you'd think of him.˝

Lt. Fratton asked him, dumbstruck:˝Who are you talking about, Agent?˝

˝Ashton Ketchum, or, just Ash Ketchum.˝ At that name, everyone stood in silence.

˝He wouldn't! He likes Pokémon very much, but-˝, a soldier broke the silence, but was cut off and replied by ag. Marin:

˝He talked about overthrowing the government, if necessary. I've been spying on him for some time, and I can say he lives by those principles I've stated. I dare say he won't take prisoners here. He hates Team Rocket _beyond human grasp of thoughts_. He may be kind to those who love Pokémon, and will help them every time. But in the end, I think he wishes he hadn't been born as human. He's been a dedicated syndicate stopper throughout his Trainer career. Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Hunter J-all of those had grave trouble with him. The Hoenn organizations-he brought them down almost single-handedly. Any other descriptions you have, Private Storgher?˝

˝I noticed a very young man beside him, in a tight black shirt which showed his very strong constitution. He had some noticeable muscles. His hair was a bit longer, like with that boy, but was fully visible. He had red and yellow paint on his face, which had gentle outlines, but was contorted and had a savage, beastly grin. He had brass knuckles, also.˝

Both Lt. Fratton and ag. Marin said the name simultaneously, with dread and fear in their voice:˝...Genzô Nakata.˝

Corporal Renato Marić began to explain to the others who didn't know anything about the man in question:

˝He is wanted by many countries for Poké-terrorism, murders, kidnappings... In the Federation, he's been accused of murders, riots, causing Pokémon attacks... My cousin Pavle Vukeljić, the commissioner of the police station Northern Pallet II had nearly caught him twice. But the bastard still walks free... He committed his first crime at the age of 14, telling his Arcanine to attack a man who supposedly tried to poison Pokémon. But that man was just a plain gardener...˝

˝Good Lord...˝, all of the other soldiers groaned in despair.

Soon, a high voice boomed from the outside:˝Rocket Troopers! You're surrounded and have no way out! Surrender in the next 10 minutes, and we might spare your lives. If you refuse to do so,we will send Pokémon to attack you!˝

The Rockets stayed silent, thinking of what to do. One of the soldiers grumbled:

˝Even if we try to run, they'll kill us all in no time, as we have no support. But, I don't fancy laying down. Not to those savages...˝

˝I have Morse code message coming in! It says:˝Russian destroyer...will...come...soon. Hold...your...ground!˝, Sgt. Vadócz announced. Silent cheers sounded, together with clenched fists.

˝We could make a breakthrough somehow... Though, I'm planning to use my trusted Wobbuffet. I know many here wouldn't trust Pokémon much, so I'm asking you for an opinion.˝

Loud murmur and noises began at this proposal. Corporal Marić asked, with doubt in his voice:

˝And how much do you trust it? Are you 100% certain it wouldn't disobey your command?˝

The agent replied:˝I trust Gio more than some people I've met. Gio pledged to be loyal to me, the Team and our Boss, Giovanni, after whom he was named.˝

The murmur quieted a bit, and Lt. Fratton sighed, then said, with a hint of warning in his voice:

˝Alright, so be it, Agent Marin. You'll go infront of us, together with your Wobbuffet. But I hope to God your assumption about his loyalty wasn't faulty. Otherwise, we will all suffer horribly.˝

˝We will crawl out on the back exits, and try to go towards west. When they spot us, we will open fire, walking backwards. Ag. Marin and his Wobbuffet will try to protect us. The goal is to hold on until the destroyer arrives. Is everything clear?˝, he asked after explaining the breakthrough plan. Everyone nodded, and began heading towards the back doors of the apartment...

˝_Their time is up soon... Stupid Rockets..._˝, Ash growled, spreading a malicious grin.

He then called out:˝Allright, it seems these criminals want to do it the hard way. Prepare your Pokémon!˝

While he prepared the attack on the apartments, the troopers began escaping through the lines of palm trees behind the apartments, crawling through the sand...

But Pikachu's sensitive ears caught them, and after a sharp ˝Pika-pi!!˝, and a paw pointed in the direction of the trees, Ash and Genzô shouted in unison:

˝After them!! Attack!˝ This was followed by the sound of many Pokéballs opening. Now, a mighty army chased the escapees on the beaches of Mikan. The troopers began running backwards, sporadically firing their firearms.

Faster Pokémon tried to catch up with the Rocket Troopers, but they were mowed down by the concentrated fire of their enemy. Another obstacle to their victory was the Wobbuffet of ag. Marin who constantly Countered enemy attacks back into them, knocking out many Pokémon. His constant screaming of Counterattack and Mirror Coat in Croatian echoed the beach:˝Protunapad! Napad Ogledalima!˝

˝Oh, why won't they all die yet??? That Wobbuffet is getting on my nerves...˝, Ash wasn't happy with the situation. Soon, they closed in on the fugitives, and when he saw the opportunity, he growled furiously:

˝Pika, Volt Tackle the Rocket with the Wobbuffet! Kill him!˝

The rodent squeaked:˝Chu!˝ and began running towards ag. Marin, who didn't see him coming. As the voltage accumulated in Pikachu, he was getting faster and faster...

˝Look out! Volt Tackle!!!˝, a soldier screamed, terrified. If it hadn't been for him, ag. Marin would've been in danger. He realized the threat rapidly and screamed from the bottom of his lungs:

˝Protunapad!!!˝ The Patient Pokémon lifted the barrier in the very last moment, and Pikachu was thrown far away, charred from his own electricity.

Ash was left shocked by this, and he shouted:˝Pikachu!!!˝, leaving himself exposed. Luka Marin and 3-4 soldiers spotted him, and opened fire from their machineguns, aiming to cut the Pokémon trainer in pieces. However, he jumped away, rolling into a kneeling position, having narrowly avoided several bullets.

In that moment, 3 shells hit near the renegades, making huge blasts. The Rockets knew the destroyer has come. Its cannons decimated the pursuers before the Pokémon could retaliate. Even the Flying types who tried to attack the ship from air failed, being shot down by AA guns. When the Russian anthem began booming from the loudspeakers on the ship, the Rockets moved to a counterattack, charging at their enemies.

Ash and Genzô, together with the remains of their group, retreated hastily, under the protection of their Pokémon, leaving their wounded and dead behind. And the troopers celebrated their victory madly, knowing that Pokémon can be beaten by humans.

Agent Marin grinned and murmured to himself:˝You may have survived this battlefield, Ash Ketchum, but I guarantee you, you will die and your treacherous plans with you.˝

_**Again on Tangelo...**_

Valles Clementina looked as if a tornado hit it. Ruins were everywhere; there wasn't a single building intact. The trio looked horrified by this, as they walked around. Soon, soldiers in dusty uniforms showed up. One of them asked, shaking off dust:

˝Are you the ones whose Pokémon killed the enemy?˝

The trio nodded and put on smiles:˝That's us. James' Gasmoking sent those morons to the underground.˝, Jessie explained.

The soldiers cheered, raising their fists up high. The man who asked them introduced himself and his squad:

˝I'm Chief Lieutenant Vinko Roje, and these guys here are mostly members of the 21. Croatian Island Regiment, stationed on Orange Islands. At the news of actions against the government, to which we Croats are fully loyal, we entered full state of readiness. Here, we were attacked by Fire Pokémon... It was a brutal assault.

˝I'm glad you survived it somehow... I'm James Morrison, the red-haired agent is Jessica Riggs, and there is our talking Meowth.˝

˝We've repelled the terrorists' attacks, but I am feared they might go after civilians who have fled from Clementina. We think that the rest of the rebel trainers who had been banished from the town are lurking around the forrest in the middle of Tangelo... And they have weapons. We'd attack them, but I think we'd be outnumbered.˝

˝And we have some very strong Pokémon that are fully loyal to us. Besides Gasmoking, there is Venoconda. Leave it to us.˝, Jessie bragged.

˝Well, we'll wait for you to finish them, then we get in.˝, Chief Lt. Roje said, as the Rockets prepared to go in the woods.

Jessie, James and Meowth neared the forrest in their Meowth balloon, scouting the surroundings. James gave a silent sign to Jessie and Meowth, signaling the enemy group has been spotted.

˝Look at all those Pokémon! Imagine what would we get if we delivered at least some of them to the Boss...˝, Jessie fantasized.

˝A promotion!˝, Meowth's eyes inflated.

˝Alright, let's wreck these trainers! For our better future!˝, James exclaimed, as he began to descend with the balloon in the vicinity of their targets.

˝What the f***?˝, one of the trainers swore as the balloon landed, alerting the others, who turned to view 2 Team Rocket agents in white uniforms. Music began to play, and the Rockets began to speak:

˝Prepare for grand trouble!

And hand over your Pokémon on the double!

To grant our Boss world domination!

To unite all thieves under our organization!

To denounce the flaws of truth and love!

To extend our notoriety to the stars far above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!

Surrender now, there's no reason to fight!

Meowth, that's dead on right!˝

˝It's those no-good crooks, Team Rocket! I've fought them before, they're weak! Let's get 'em!˝, said Drake, the man who was the last opponent to anyone who'd make it to Pummelo, from where he had to escape. The trainers readied their Pokémon, and Drake began first, telling his Dragonite to use Dragon Claw.

Jessie, however, would not have any of that:˝Not in your dreams, old druid! Wobbuffet, Counterattack!˝ The attack was reflected, making big lacerations on the Dragonite.

˝Gasmoking, trounce them!! Poison Gas!!˝, James screamed in insane rage. The 3-headed Pokémon obeyed, releasing a dark brown gas at the enemy, incapacitating some of them.

Jessie used this opportunity to call her fearful snake, Venoconda:˝Come out and begin with Poison Sting!˝

The snake attacked the Pokemon behind Drake, managing to knock some of them out in its first attack. An Arcanine that tried to Tackle her, going in Extremespeed, was caught into her devastating vice grip, fainting soon after Venoconda gripped it.

Everything seemed to go in Team Rocket's favour, until a boy pulled a desperate move of courage.

˝Machamp, Cross Chop the snake, then use Submission on the other one!˝

The Fighting Pokémon was obviously well trained, as it's first attack sent Venoconda flying into a tree, while Gasmoking was severely hurt.

˝What?? How in the-?˝, the trio was stupefied by this turn of the events. They froze in shock at the sight of Machamp wreaking havoc.

˝Machamp, Karate Chop the Wobbuffet!˝, the boy continued the assault. Machamp jumped from a tree, suddenly appearing behind the Patient Pokémon.

˝Watch out, Wobbu-˝, Jessie wanted to warn him of impending danger, but it came too late. The punches knocked him on the floor. Jessie watched in horror as the Machamp prepared to beat her Wobbuffet into a pulp, but instead of that, she saw James' Cacnea clutching onto it, causing severe pain to Machamp with his spikes. However, he was thrown off to the ground violently, and Machamp turned again to face Wobbuffet.

˝Dynamic Punch!˝, the boy clenched his fist, as his Machamp began to prepare the move.

Jessie, however, regained her composure, and, when the 4-armed Pokémon approached to land the ultimate blow, she yelled spitefully:˝Counterattack!!!˝

The Machamp realized what was about to happen, but it was inevitable. It was struck by the full force of its own attack. It staggered back a couple of steps, and fell down.

˝What a smacker that was!˝, James exclaimed, happy to see Jessie's Wobbuffet beat the opponent.

˝Take that, you wretched beast!˝, Jessie gloated. But, it wasn't over yet. Wobbuffet began to shine suddenly, and, enveloped in bright, white light, he changed his appearance.

˝Wilmooortiasss!˝, he screeched. He was dark blue in color, had a black tail with 3 eyes on it. His real eyes were red color and surrounded by black make-up, making him look like a horror movie monster. Jessie put on a wide, evil grin, and explained in an ecstatic voice:

˝Meet your worst nightmare, Trainers! This is Wilmortias, the Zombie Pokemon! He's ultra-durable, has a scary look, and a very nice ability... Wilmortias, Braindead Possession on that Machamp!˝ As everyone watched in shock, Wilmortias raised his hands slowly, and as they began to shake uncontrollably, the Machamp rose from death, surrounded by an eerie red-purple glow, losing color of his body.

˝Now, Seismic Toss on that crackpot's Dragonite!˝, Jessie ordered, and Machamp sprung to catch the Dragon Pokémon into his grip. After making several circles around Earth, the undead Machamp dropped it on the ground, K.O.-d. As Wilmortias' control stopped, he dropped to the ground again. Jessie then shot the boy 4 times, watching as his bloody corpse slam on the ground.

The renegade trainers began to scream, as unseen fear gripped them. Drake collapsed, suffering a heart attack, to which the Rockets laughed. James and Jessie then shouted:˝Hand over all of your Pokémon. Or else...˝, they threateningly pointed to Wilmortias. Everyone put their Pokémon into Pokéballs, and put them into a large sack near the balloon.

Soon, the troops of Vinko Roje came, and arrested the trainers who still shook with fear.

**The Orange Islands have been a sacred place of Pokémon, but, after Team Rocket, together with the Russian Navy began to seize one island after another with dark intentions, the destiny of Pokémon looked sealed...**


	8. Chapter 8:No car is safe enough

**Author notes:**Sorry for the wait, but I'm stuck in playing games and translating episode guides to Croatian. I hope you'll forgive me, that's why a long chapter again… In my profile are the links to musical theme, a novelty I'm introducing from this chapter. Copy them into your address bar and enjoy. I hope you'll like this. _Read and review, please!_

1 The Pirates of Dragon Roost Island (Anthem of Achunnay)

2. Imperial March Organ by Zaccheo Bignami (Luka's sinister plans theme)

**Chapter 8:**

After fierce battles on Mikan and Tangelo, the TR-Russian Army coalition managed to get a foothold in the Orange Islands, stopping the rebels in quickly seizing large parts of territory. But, the battles of Orange Islands were not even close to ending. The rebel forces have been doing diversions on Tangelo, Trovita and Tarocco, despite that their main attack force was destroyed in several huge clashes on the islands and in the sea near them. The young, but already awarded trainer Ashton Ketchum took part in the battles, holding off the Russian fleet, along with his comrades, but in the end, his side was defeated.

* * *

_**At Mandarin Island...**_

His attention moved to the north of the country, to the city of Achunnay-Nesvyetlovo, because the associates of Pryce, a trainer he had beaten and befriended reported that all trainers in the city have been arrested, and that a superweapon is possibly in the process of being built. Couple of hours before he boarded onto a plane to the cold city, he called to check up on his friends at the Cinnabar PROTECOS shelter, Gary, Misty, Brock and Luka.

After dialing their number, Ash waited for a couple of seconds, and an image of Gary and others appeared.

˝Hey, Gary! How are things going on there at Cinnabar?˝

˝Hey, Ashy... Everything is fine, though the people are a bit shaken from the defeat of our groups at Orange Islands... I hope everything is fine with you and Pikachu.˝

His friend responded cheerfully:˝We're alive and kicking, no worries. Where is Luka? I don't see him with you?˝

˝Oh... I think he went on a tour of the town. Poor guy, he worked so hard on the computer, and gave us language lessons...we _had_ to give him some rest. I'll send him a message so he can join the talk on a public videophone... I hear the battle was very tough...some Russian ship nailed your squad badly.˝, Gary answered, typing the message on his cellphone.

˝Yeah... The Rockets we thought were cornered escaped. We gave chase, but they shot at us from heavy MG-s. One Rocket was of different clothing than the rest, and he was shielding the others with his Wobbuffet. Pikachu tried to Volt Tackle the guy, but the blasted Wobbuffet reflected it back... They must've heard me while shouting the order, because he and a couple of others let loose a rain of lead where I was. I narrowly escaped. Then, the destroyer came, and opened cannon fire at us... Its AA guns whacked the Flying Pokémon, and the others were minced dead on the beach... We pulled off a lucky retreat, I can say that.˝

˝Gosh... That sounded like a perilous battle. I'm glad you survived it...you have no idea how much.˝, Gary told Ash.

˝Listen, the real reason I'm calling you is to tell you that I'm going to Achunnay by plane in 3 hours. The Pokémon Trainers there are being arrested for aiding us. I'm going to help them organize resistance, together with the Mahogany Gym Leader Pryce. I think you know him.˝

Gary nodded:˝I do. The Ice Pokémon Trainer. I know that the situation there isn't pretty, but it's obviously even worse than I thought. I hope you free them from the tyrant governor.˝

˝I will, no worries. The other reason is some superweapon that is supposedly being built near the town... No information are available, but just hearing the word '_superweapon_' is a signal for alert.

˝It sure is... I'm getting shudders from the thought of Team Rocket wreaking havoc here... Oh! Luka says he'll come on a nearby videophone shortly.˝, Gary notified Ash.

The two didn't even think that Luka was actually waiting the call as a perfect opportunity to track them... He was in a safehouse near Celadon, coupled with several TR Troopers... They moved aside, and he typed in some numbers, and soon, his screen split into two.

˝Hi, Ash, Gary. You wanted to hear from me? That's nice of you... ˝, he greeted, adding a noticeable amount of emotion in his voice.

˝Hey, Luka! I hope you're enjoying your free time. You work really hard, and that called for a reward.˝ Gary praised him.

˝Ehhh... Well, I try my best. And I am enjoying my free time greatly, thanks.˝, Luka imitated a voice that was full of shyness, uncomfortable with praise. ˝How are you, Ash? I heard you were part of a large battle?˝, he continued.

Ash responded glumly, but ended in a decisive voice:˝Yeah, I was...we lost. But true fighters don't fall down after one defeat!˝

Luka agreed:˝Yeah...you can't succeed if you're a quitter. When are you coming back to Cinnabar?˝

˝Actually, not for some time. I have to go to Achunnay to help the Pokémon Trainers there against the regional authorities. They're being arrested, and I'm gonna help them fight back, together with Mahogany Town Gym Leader Pryce Wilkins.˝

Luka's eyebrows twitched a bit, and he gave a small sign to the Troopers who were in the back, to record everything.

˝Oh. That's a cold place… When are you leaving?˝

˝In 3 hours, by plane.˝

˝I see. I have to go now, to get something to eat. My advice:put on some warm clothes, and don't get killed!˝, the TR Agent in disguise said jokingly.

˝Don't worry, I'll be alive! See you!˝, Ash said, chuckling.

Gary smiled, and said:˝Okay then. Stay rested, enjoy yourself! Bye!˝, and the line was disconnected.

* * *

_**Near Celadon...**_

˝He's going to Nesvyetlovo! I guess not only to help the trainers, maybe they know about the ˝Frypan˝ project as well. Well, he's in for some unpleasant surprises...˝, Ag. Marin announced menacingly.

A Trooper asked:˝Ag. Marin, shall I pass over the request for the shooting down of the plane?˝

˝No, no. If we start killing people like that, the civilians and the government will hunt us. And that might compromise the Russian position here, if someone finds out TR is with them. Sgt. Mortz, send a notification to our research team to evacuate ˝Frypan˝, and have a helicopter or a plane wait me here in 40 minutes. Also, notify our superiors of my intention to go there. I'm going to personally thwart their attempt.˝, Luka stated his intentions with confidence and decisive voice.

The sergeant sighed, knowing that the agent has made up his mind, replying:˝I'll call the Main HQ at once, Agent.˝

After he left, Agent Marin went to the closet to find something warm, fitting for the still cold climate of Achunnay, though it was March.

* * *

_**At Prof. Oak's lab, on the outskirts of Pallet...**_

˝Is the plan set to be put in motion?˝, Jessie asked, speaking in her walkie-talkie, while she strolled around the fence of the lab garden, dressed as a delivery worker.

Two voices answered as one:˝The drills, lockpicks and the sound cannon are operational and ready. We've carried the equipment in as boxes. Nobody suspects anything.˝

˝Excellent. Now, let's enter the old geezer's lab, and clean it of everything we can carry!˝, Jessie sounded excited, and gleeful at the thought of the theft they were about to commit. She went to the lab entrance, waited until James came in, then closed the doors. The laboratory was full of expensive technology, but they were interested in the shelves full of Pokéballs that were behind a heavy, steel door. The duo analyzed the lock on the doors, and then pulled out their equipment bag, taking screwdrivers and small pincers from it. They unscrewed every panel, observing the jumble of wires that appeared.

˝Now, do you know perhaps which one of these wires is the electricity conduit?˝

˝Well, Jess, I'm guessing the yellow one. It has a thunder on it.˝

˝Mark it with a red tape. Meowth, cut the power!˝, Jessie shouted through the walkie-talkie, and soon, the lights went out, and the duo turned on their flashlights.

˝Done. Now, how do we open the doors?˝, James asked, after having sliced the power cable of the alarm.

˝Pass me the drill. Those bloody bastards will get a very unpleasant surprise... I hope they get a flu, on top of that...˝, the red-haired Rocket maliciously grumbled.

James replied, taking out a battery-powered Hilti drill from the bag and handing it over to his partner:˝Here. Speaking of the flu, have you heard that several people have been admitted to the doctors here for high fever, then released to home care. After some time, strange noises came from the houses where those people lived...like moans or cries...˝

˝Heard it. They only get fever, and not even a big one... Must be a very mild cold. I've seen those people walk around... Moans and cries, you say? Must be nightmares. When you're sick, nightmares are more often...˝, Jessie commented, drilling a big hole in a panel.

˝Well, the strange thing is, a newspaper states that every one of them had a Pokémon. Maybe a Pokémon-carried disease?˝, the blue-haired man pointed out.

˝That doesn't prove anything. Pallet Town is a Pokémon-crazy community, everyone has them. And even if Pokémon transferred a mere cold, I wouldn't be very afraid. I've been through worse, you know it, because you have been, also.˝

˝I guess you're right. Let's finish this.˝, James said, sighing.

˝Now comes the dangerous part. James, find the power wire.˝, Jessie told her partner, after she tinkered with the magnetic switch behind the panel.

˝Got it. Now what?˝

˝Cut it in half. Prepare our vacuum cleaner.˝, she instructed, pulling out her pistol.

After some time, James informed her:˝The cleaner is ready. The wire's been cut. Better hurry, I think I hear footsteps!˝

˝Damn! I guess they're pretty good at fixing power failures... Connect the two ends of the wire and hold them until I say you to let go!˝

He did so, and the heavy vault door began to open slowly. However, soon, the alarm began to blare loudly, frightening James. ˝What?? Uh-oh... Jess, I think we're busted.˝

˝Release the wires and get in! It couldn't be avoided, the alarm going off!˝, she yelled, getting extremely nervous. James got in with the cleaner, and immediately began to vacuum every Pokéball on the shelf, while the alarm was screeching loudly. And police cars were on their way to the lab, as well.

Soon, loud voices of people yelling and banging on the doors were heard, as the two pilfered the lab... Jessie shouted:˝James, turn it off! We are risking capture if we stay much longer! Let's get out of here!˝

He nodded, shaking himself. The vacuum cleaner was turned off, and they busted out through a hole in the window, but only to be met by the glares of many Pokemon and police officers.

˝Uh-oh...˝, a noodle got stuck in James' throat.

˝Stay where you are and don't move!˝, the policemen shouted in one voice, accompanied by Ash's Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Phanpy and Kingler.

Jessie was however, calm and even so brave to throw an insult:˝Long time no see, eh? Well, it's the perfect opportunity to make you wretched critters pay for those blast-offs!˝

Bulbasaur fired its vines, but it stopped instantly, as a very sharp sound, like an air-raid siren began piercing everyone's ears. J&J quickly corked theirs, and watched as their foes grasp their ears in pain.

Jessie and James backed away with their prize, towards the car they had in store. Jessie, however, wanted vengeance, and she shot Bulbasaur in the left paw, as well as Phanpy below the head. She cackled, seeing the Pokémon writhe in pain. When the sound cannon stopped blaring, the duo joined Meowth, and escaped in a red Porsche that was hidden in one of the delivery trucks, speeding far away from the ranch. The people there could just curse them and watch as they leave.

* * *

_**In Achunnay-Nesvyetlovo, near a small airport in the western part of the city...**_

Agent Marin walked, leaving the imprints of his winter boots in the snow, to a steel bench, on which he sat, looking over the sky. He waited to see the plane arriving at 20:30, in which Ash Ketchum would be. The Croatian informants in the main airport would instantly notify him of his target's arrival at the cold city. It was a city founded in 16th century, whose quick development began at the end of 17th and crossing into 18th century. That is the reason the town's best sights for tourists are baroque buildings, which make up most of the city's core. This, and many people from Dalmatia that sought for better life, make Nesvyetlovo look like a Dalmatian town. The early settlers were mostly fishermen and industry workers, which is reflected today as the city has a big fish market. Pokémon are not a part of the inhabitants' lives, as in other cities. The main reason for this is that Croats and Russians, who make up a great portion of the population, are distanced towards Pokémon and stayed away from them in their homelands, and have kept the attitude even after emigrating in the area that has one of the largest concentrations of Pokémon on Earth. The Japanese and a small number of natives that live in the city, are somewhat closer to them, but not like in other parts of the country. The city has a cold climate with long winters, and little sunlight, which is filtered by frequent fogs. The two names of it reflect this:_Achunnay_ comes from a native corruption of ˝_atsukunai_˝, meaning ˝_warm not_˝ in Japanese. _Nesvyetlovo _is a Russo-Croatian coin word meaning ˝A place with no light˝.

(_The description of the town goes best with its anthem, for which I've chosen the Pirates of Dragon Roost Island, a recommendation by my friend. The link is in my profile._)

The cellphone of Luka Marin rang in the tune of the Russian anthem, meaning a message has arrived.

˝Let's see what we have here... He'll land in 10 minutes? Ah. Well, I better call my transportation.˝

Soon, a black VW Passat came, and Luka wasted no time entering the car. He said:˝Ah, it's you, Frank. Who's the partner?˝, he inquired. A head turned from the co-driver seat, and a deep voice spoke in Croatian:˝Marko Levar, glavni čovjek Hrvatskog Narodnog Vijeća Federacije, odsjek Nesvjetlovo.(Marko Levar, the main man of the Croatian National Council of the Federation, section Nesvyetlovo.)˝

˝Luka, is it true Ash Ketchum is our target? There's been some commotion...˝, Frank Hanssen spoke.

˝Yes, he's trying to organize a takeover of this town, along with someone. He might know of the Frypan as well, so I had the scientist team warned.˝

Marko asked:˝Frypan? Again some TR weapons...right?˝

˝Yes, but I can't say more. I'll only say I intend to kill Ash here, before he cooks up something.˝

˝I guess this mission is damn important. I had to stop watching a football game...Damn...˝, Frank grumbled.

Luka asked, eager to know:˝What game?˝Old games on DVD?˝

˝Yeah... The Federation against Brazil in the 1994 WC semifinals. Those were the good times...˝

˝Our team was invincible then... Consisted of Croats mostly... Goalkeeper Dorian Rodić, defenders Kenzô Obori, Antonio Jaromić, Fabijan Mantal, Milan Ribić. Dimitriy Simenov at defensive midfield, in front of him Krunoslav Ivinić and Frank Hokes. Wingers:Steffen Baader on the left and Mariano Langella to the right. Centre forward Petar Žitić.˝, Milan Levar reminisced...

Luka added:˝And who could forget Mauro Ravanzo, Marin Strmica, Toshio Jinnô, Kaijô Sango, Franz Marschall, Francisco Santiago Borras...˝

˝People thought we wouldn't play good, because we had little players who played eye candy football. But we made it. Players like Iron-lung Man Jinnô lead us to victories. And if flair was ever needed, we could rely on Kaijô. The most famous player of native descent. A true creative spark, but not much needed. Krunoslav and Frank did all the passing and midfield thinking. And they had excellent shots. In that category, I guess Franz was the best. He normally scored from 30 meters... Borras and Langella were also skilled, able to easily dribble past defenders... But our defense was rock solid, and that was the key. The whole ethnic diversity of the Federation could be seen in our soccer team.˝, Frank continued.

Luka added to his words:˝Every era of our team had seen a domination of another ethnic group. First Italians and Spanish, then Russians, after them Japanese, then came our best era with the nucleus of Croats, from 1990 till 1997. Now, Slovak and Finnish footballers begin to break through.˝

˝Indeed. In our last match, we had 6 Slovaks in our team... Starting with central defenders Bayodinsky and Veber, then the defensive midfielder Vaščak. Labant and Demović on the left and right wing. And the terrifying Edoard Linto as striker, partnered with the already legendary Russian Valeriy Dobrov.˝, Milan Levar said, looking through the windows, as snow was falling lightly.

˝Hey... Wasn't Stanislav Labant accused of shooting at Pokémon, and even being associated with Team Rocket?˝, Frank Hanssen asked, as his memory flashed.

Luka nodded, explaining:˝Yes, he was, but the police couldn't directly link him to anything. He doesn't say anything about liking or hating Team Rocket, unlike Marco Wittgenstein. He openly confessed he is a Rocket sympathizer, and that his family is full of them, and never got to play for the national team again. He could've been our best forward. Ever.˝

˝Well, we're at the main airport, fellows.˝, Frank notified them.

˝Well, it's time for us to leave. Until we meet again, Frank! Take care of yourself; the Rebels are on the hunt! ˝, Luka and Marko warned him, and left the car, waving. They entered the airport building, waiting the passengers from flight 711, where Ash was, to come.

And not a minute they spent on the seats, people started coming through the exit number 7, and on the sight of a teenager who still had a childlike face, and wore a cap with a Pokéball ornament, Marko nudged Luka to watch in the boy's direction. They both nodded, after making sure it was Ash, and said, almost in one voice:˝Hajdemo!(Let's go!)˝. They rose, moved towards the exit hallway, keeping their eyes on him, as he walked a couple of meters behind, among other people.

They went outside, to spy on Ash's direction. He came out with an older man with already balding scalp.

˝Da mi je znati tko je ovaj...(If I could know who this one is...)˝, Marko said, stroking his chin.

Luka revealed the man's identity:˝Kladim se da je ovaj lupež Pryce Wilkins, vođa dvorane grada Mahoganyja, ili kako mi to zovemo, Ledinje.(I bet this rascal is Pryce Wilkins, the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town, or as we call it, Ledinje(icy landscape).˝

˝Ima smisla. Hajdemo ih pratiti, čini se da idu prema nekom automobilu.(Makes sense. Let's go track them, it seems they are going towards some car.)˝, Marko suggested, and they soon came to a car that was parked there, a Volvo S40, entered it, and went to follow a red Honda Celica from distance.

The Honda drove for good 10 minutes before stopping at the city's most famous hotel, the ˝Borelia˝, then parking into a nearby underground garage. The Volvo followed from nearby, and stopped a bit further away, and Luka got out, waving to Marko, who drove off.

Luka Marin strolled on the snow-covered pavement of Arbor Avenue, named so because it was full of trees. He walked quietly past security into the garages, dressed as a repair man, carrying a medium-sized toolkit with him. When he spotted the Honda Celica, he turned around in all directions to make sure nobody's around. He then opened his box, which contained various tools. He slid under the car, lit the area with a small flashlight, and began working, which caused the typical tumbling noise. His aim was one: to make sure that this car's brakes fail the next time they are used. A sinister tune played in his earphones while he worked...

(_Now, listen to the Imp. March on organ by Zaccheo Bignami, found on the link to Youtube, given in my profile._)

* * *

_**At hotel room 489 of hotel Borelia...**_

˝So, Ash, we meet again. But it's not in pleasure, I'm afraid.˝, Pryce Wilkins said.

Ash glumly responded:˝Yeah. These people here need help. The governor is arresting trainers under suspicion of several crimes. At least, that's what Gary told me.˝

˝You're right, Ash. Attacks on civilians who are afraid of Pokémon, kidnaps, illegal protests, and Poképhilia. I know first 2 accusations are lies, and the protests were peaceful, and we reported to the city hall early enough to ask permission. I don't know about the last one. It's a personal choice. I can only see it being punishable if it's done in public. I don't think we had any such cases here.˝

Ash replied, with a bit of anger in his voice:˝ We respect people who don't like Pokémon, but they should respect us, as well. I think it's just a heap of made up baloney... Kidnaps? Yeah, right... We're not Team Rocket to do that. And about having feelings for your Pokémon...I have. And it's my desire to do so, nobody can forbid that! I do that when nobody's around, anyway...˝

˝I guess you're right.˝, Pryce sighed. ˝But there's an even more important reason why you're here.˝, he continued.

˝Yeah, I heard that lousy Team Rocket is doing a research on some kind of superweapon, outside of Achunnay.˝, Ash grunted.

Pryce's face wrinkled, as he went to explain:˝It's a serious thing. Some runaway TR scientists claim the weapon uses nuclear material. It's not a bomb, though. Some guy Pavel Jarkas is mentioned within the weapon's story.˝

˝Huh? It doesn't sound good. We should get to there and destroy the weapon before they complete it.˝, Ash said, gritting his teeth. Pikachu squealed, showing his concern, too. He continued, remembering someone:

˝Hey, speaking of runaway Rockets, what's with that guy Castlereagh?˝

˝He's working with our teams, explaining them how to track those ˝Suonantis˝ agents. Apparently, we've found out that at least 8 is active in searching ex-PROTECOS agents who fled to our side. There are some very bad news for you, Ash.˝, Pryce said gravely, to which Ash's face froze.

˝W-what?˝, he was getting scared at the tone of Pryce's voice.

˝Ash, we believe that an agent has infiltrated very close to you, and is after your and Gary's head.˝

˝You're joking, right? Someone close to me is a Rocket?˝, Ash was overwhelmed by dread, while Pikachu covered his eyes in fear.

Pryce shook his head. ˝I'm afraid not. Those agents have some devices in their head that release a special TR-used frequency. Julian found it in our Cinnabar shelter once, and thought it was nothing, but some technicians found a pattern... Plus, we've imprisoned some Rockets who confirmed that someone is after you two. It'll be hard to track him, because, from what we know, they only become dangerous after hearing some songs...˝

Ash grabbed his head in despair. Pikachu went to cheer him up, trying to say that he'll protect him no matter what. Ash hugged him tightly, smiling.

˝I just hope he is found out.˝, he said, and Pikachu cooed in agreement.

Suddenly, Pryce's cellphone rang, and he answered. Ash couldn't hear who it was, the voice was just panicked. After 40 seconds or so, Pryce hung up, saying:

˝Ash, the Oborski Legion is attacking the forest outside of the city! They've got heavy artillery!˝

˝Let's go, Pikachu!˝, Ash didn't waste a single second, and they went out of the room, down several floors to get out.

* * *

_**Outside of the building...**_

Luka finished with rigging the car brakes, after crossing 2 last wires, and 20 minutes of work. He packed his tools, wiped off the dirt, and said, cackling evilly:

˝Pripremi se za paklenu vožnju, posljednju svog života, Ash Ketchum!(Prepare for an infernal ride, the last of your life, Ash Ketchum!)˝

He paced towards the exit, walked out of the garage, waved at the security personnel, then went down the pavement, where Marko was back in his Volvo. They sat in their car, and waited their targets to come out with the Honda.

As the Honda moved on the slippery road, their pursuers watched closely, anticipating the hell that was about to happen at the next turn.

The Honda moved towards the curve, and Pryce pressed the brake pedal, but no response. The car skidded on the icy road, heading into a collision course with a row of trees.

˝Ash, the brake isn't working! We're about to crash! Take cover!!˝, Pryce warned, trying not to panic.

˝Aaaaaaaaahhhh!˝, was the sound that preceded the crash of the car into a century old oak. The car smashed violently, and glass was flying in all directions, as the car toppled over 3 times.

The Volvo drove upwards, as Marko and Luka exchanged evil grins. Marko asked:˝'Su mrtvi?(Are (they) dead)?˝

˝Trebali bi biti, jer sam čuo da Ash ne veže pojas...(They should be, because I heard Ash doesn't fasten his seatbelt...)˝

˝Zloćko...(Naughty boy...)˝, Marko grinned, as they moved away, sure that their plan worked.

**A devious plan worked, and Ash came crashing into a tree. What will be of him and Pryce?**


	9. Chapter 9:Man becomes Pokemon alike

**Author notes: **This chapter got delayed, and it should've been up much earlier, but due to some big modifications in other chapters, a mix of laziness and writer's block, it didn't come until now. I'm sorry, and I hope I'll be able to write the next one sooner. This is the longest one so far, with a lot of action in it. _Please re-read the chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7, because I've significantly modified the contents to include events from Ash's journey in Sinnoh in the story, as well as open the path for the appearance of the characters from this region. Smaller modifications will exist in other chapters, too. _Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did, Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 9**:

In Arbor Avenue, located near the famous hotel ˝Borelia˝, in Achunnay, the sirens of paramedic vehicles blared loudly as a signal that something terrible had occurred. A car with 2 occupants had crashed with an oak, causing severe damage to the people inside. A crane was there, lifting the wreckage from the site, while at the same time, Ash Ketchum and Pryce Wilkins were being carried into the vehicles that were ready to hurry them to the hospital.

The culprits for this accident drove outside of the town, at the news of fierce skirmish between the Oborski Legion and Pokémon trainers. The air of relief was present among them, as they thought their mission was over. Now, they were just going to show up at the battle site, and watch the trainers get destroyed...

_**Cosgrove woods, near Achunnay...**_

A large number of soldiers in red-white uniforms that represented the Oborski Legion were present in and around the woods, strengthened by heavy artillery that gave them support, from behind. They fought infuriated trainers and their Pokémon bitterly. No prisoners were being taken, it was a bloodbath. One moment, the trainers and their Pokémon comrades would charge, and pin the legion soldiers firmly to their positions, and already in the next minute, the opposing side would pummel them, usually after a merciless howitzer barrage did its work.

The rebels hoped for reinforcements, as they knew holding off an artillery supported mass of mad Russians was hard. But, there was none. Ash had been eliminated in an accident caused by Team Rocket's agents, Pryce as well. The trainers held bravely, until a large, thick-armored tank barreled over into their view. Only one modified T-80, but it was enough. The bulk of the red-colored troops went charging, followed by extremely dense and powerful artillery fire. Like a drunken chorus, they roared:

˝Dl'a Rodiny! Ubejte te zhivotnyh! (For the Fatherland! Kill those beasts!)˝

The Pokémon stopped some of the attackers, but the gunfire was like a rain, and it brought them down fast, one after another. The tank trampled the fallen ones, leaving a bloody mess. Its path was marked by blood of the opposing trainers and Pokémon. The situation dictated only one sensible solution to the trainers-retreat. Luckily, there was a way how to make it as safe as possible.

A couple of Water and Ice Pokémon used Mist, enabling a full-scale retreat to the survivors. The soldiers of the opposing army cursed, almost like a chorus, seeing their enemy flee. They didn't dare to follow, though, because they knew well it might've been a devious trap.

_**At the Louis Pasteur hospital, Achunnay...**_

In the Intensive Care Unit section of the hospital, in the room number 8, Ash Ketchum was on a bed, hooked up to many equipment. His state was serious, despite the fact he was conscious for some brief periods, his life was still in danger. Outside of the room were 2 policemen, assigned to watch over the room. Ash was a trainer, and as such, was considered a potential threat by the authorities. He couldn't do anything in his state, but precautions were taken nevertheless.

On the reception desk, a slim figure that wore a pale blue winter coat, asked the receptionist in a high-pitched, a bit timid voice:

˝Is a boy named Ash Ketchum in this hospital?˝

The clerk responded, scratching her chin, while typing in the name up on the computer:˝Yes, I think he is. On the Intensive Care Unit. Room 8. Who are you?˝

˝His mother, Delia Ketchum.˝, the figure said, fixing her glare at the clerk, who seemed to have instantly gotten a strange look in her eyes.

The woman droned:˝You may pass.˝, and at those words, the visitor strode forward gracefully, heading to the ICU. Her blonde hair showed under the cap...

_**On the way to Cosgrove woods...**_

˝I, zašto je Ash tako opasan po ovu državu?(So, why is Ash so dangerous to this country?)˝, Marko asked Luka in a casual tone, while he was driving out of the town boundaries.

The Rocket Agent readily answered, describing his nemesis:˝Ne samo za državu, nego i za sve ljude na planetu. Izdajica je ljudskog roda, spreman Pokémonima dati veliki utjecaj nad ljudima, kao što je to bilo u pradavna vremena. Ljubazan je prema onima koji su slični njemu, a djecu pokušava pridobiti za svoj cilj. Protivnike je spreman mučki ubiti.(Not only to the country, but to all humans on the planet. He's a traitor of human kind, ready to give Pokémon big influence over humans, like it was in ancient times. He's kind to those similar to him, and he tries to get children for his cause. He is prepared to brutally kill his opponents.)˝

˝Zar je tolika opasnost? Jedno derište?(Is he really such a danger? A mere rascal?)˝, Marko Levar was surprised at the description.

Luka answered in a serious, warning tone, but with a trace of relief:˝On je vrlo opasan. Ne znaš koliko. Sva sreća da sam ga uspio eliminirati. Sada će ova pobuna propasti, još samo trebaju Rusi pohvatati sve Legendarne Pokémone.(He is extremely dangerous. You don't know how much. It is sheer luck that I've managed to eliminate him. Now, this rebellion will fail, the Russians just only need to catch all the Legendary Pokémon.˝

Soon, they came to a hastily set checkpoint, guarded by both the members of the Oborski Legion and some Team Rocket Troopers. Luka saw them from distance, prepared his TR ID card, and told Marko to pull over.

A person wearing a classic Trooper uniform came near the car. He was tall, strongly built, and had a thick beard. His voice was stern:˝Civilians cannot pass beyond this point. Go to a detour, this place was a battle scene just minutes ago, we're still on alert status.˝

˝I'm a Team Rocket Agent, and the man driving the car has assisted me in the elimination of a person wanted by Team Rocket.˝, Luka explained himself, giving the card to the soldier.

˝Infiltrator, eh? Who were you after, ag. Marin?˝, the soldier asked, pulling his winter cap on tighter.

˝Ashton Ketchum. Marko Levar helped me, because he's pro-Rocket, and we know the rebels aren't very fond of the council he's a member of.˝

At the name of the Pallet-born trainer, the soldier shuddered. ˝You killed _the _Ash Ketchum? Mein Gott! That boy who has seen so many Legendaries...˝

Luka corrected him slightly:˝Well, I may not have killed him, but he will be paralyzed for life, if he isn't dead. And don't envy him. He's seen so many of them because he's willing to work for them, against the prosperity of humanity.˝, he nodded, emphasizing the last few words.

˝Yes, we've heard he's very close to all of Pokémon, he hates anyone that would harm any Pokémon. Like a mad environmentalist. The sickest rumor...he's doing _those things _with his Pokémon.˝, he said the last few words with a grimace showing disgust and contempt.

Both Luka and Marko made similar facial expressions upon hearing this.

˝I haven't seen him do this, but I wouldn't put it past him. Anyway, did you massacre the rebel trainers?˝, Luka asked, his voice giving away excitement.

˝We were on our way to, but some of their Pokémon used Mist, and the bloody savages got away...˝, the soldier could not hide his disappointment at the fact. ˝I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Ulrich Heinradsen of the 2. Sinnoan TR Army.˝

˝You a German? It's good to see Germans are against the uprising. I'm Marko Levar, Croatian National Council. We Croats will back up anyone that lets us live normally. The rebels don't.˝

Ulrich nodded, smiling a bit. ˝Indeed. I'm German, and it's obvious we and you are similar in many things. How did you execute the plan?˝

˝I made the brakes of the car Pryce owns malfunction, so, he and Ash crashed into an oak.˝, Luka explained his act, taking pride.

˝Hohoho... _Todt._ That's a guaranteed death.˝, Ulrich chuckled.

_**In the hospital...**_

The guards infront of the room in which were Ash and Pryce looked up at the woman that approached them. When she was close to them, they asked:˝We need to see your ID card, ma'am.˝ She went to reach in the pocket to get it, but instead, her hand glowed light-blue, towards the policemen, who fainted on the spot, and slid down the wall. The mysterious being entered the room.

Ash, though immobile and hooked up to a lot of equipment, was aware of the entry, and was puzzled. ˝_Who is this?˝_

In an instant, a response appeared in his brain: ˝_I am here to take you out of the hospital. Pokémon and the trainers of this town need you. The evil red-uniformed army is prepared to crush them. You have to help them, Ash!˝_

Ash knew he was most likely communicating with a Psychic Pokémon. He was unsure of his ability to help the trainers, as he was severely injured, plus, he didn't know what the being was. But the being smiled gently and responded: ˝_I will heal you and Pryce. And, you will see what I am, in a moment. Stay still, and don't be afraid.˝_

Ash slightly nodded in agreement. The being mentally removed the jacket and the other winter clothes, beginning to glow red. The red light flowed over Ash and Pryce, and the effects immediately showed. The bruises were first gone. Then, it hit Ash:it was a female Gardevoir using Recover on both of them. He must've been very important if somebody sent a Gardevoir to heal him.

Next, he heard a weird noise in his spine, as if it was put back together. Then, both of his legs gave a similar sound. ˝_Oh, man, did I break that many things?˝_ were Ash's thoughts. As the same process was being performed on Pryce, he slowly came about. He was amazed by the sight of the Gardevoir heal him and his comrade.

After a minute, the Gardevoir mentally ripped apart the equipment that constricted the two, and sent a mental message: ˝_Now, try to stand up from the bed.˝_ The two complied, and indeed, they managed to stand up, and take a few steps around the room.

This created waves of pure awe and amazement in the two. ˝Thank you, thank you so much! We'd have been dead if it wasn't for you!˝, Ash thanked the Pokémon, still in shock. ˝_We have no time to lose. I will fetch you your Pokémon, and then, you must hurry to the woods outside of the city. The trainers need leaders like you, otherwise, they are doomed.˝, _was the response.

Pryce nodded, showing extreme resolution. He and Ash gripped Gardevoir by the hands, which gave her the signal to Teleport them outside of the hospital, where, behind a bush, awaited Pikachu, plus the Pokéball belts of both Ash and Pryce.

˝Pikachu!! I'm so glad to see you! I thought we will be separated forever... But, thanks to this Gardevoir, I'm back in action, and so is Pryce! Hurry, we need to beat some soldiers outside of the city. The trainers trapped there need us!˝, Ash announced the news, hugging briefly with Pikachu. The rat squealed, signaling his readiness to let loose his voltage on anybody who warranted it.

To their dismay, the loud noise that was actually some people near the hospital shouting upon seeing Ash and company meant that they've been found out. In a moment, an armored military transport vehicle appeared, and the soldiers lined up around the bushes, while the commander shouted in the megaphone:˝Surrender! You have nowhere to run, trainer. Come out with your hands raised.˝

Ash glanced at the Gardevoir with a decisive facial expression, meeting her nod, before spitefully answering to the commander:

˝I don't think so! Pikachu, Thunder!˝, his trusted mouse charged up to fire a lethal electrical surge, while Gardevoir concentrated and used Psychic on a wooden bench near the hospital, flinging it mentally at the soldiers, who dodged it somehow. However, the Thunder hit the vehicle, setting the engine on flame. Everyone scurried away, before the vehicle exploded, becoming a burnt wreckage. The sirens began to blare from far away, getting closer and closer... Pryce, Ash, Pikachu and the Gardevoir stormed to reach the woods in time.

A policeman got up from his cover, and after overcoming the shock inflicted by the sudden events, he called some number on his mobile phone.

_**Cosgrove woods...**_

While he, Marko and Lt. Heinradsen were monitoring the situation in and around the woods, Luka's phone rang. He didn't expect any calls, but answered it anyway. The voice on the other side was very concerned, on the verge of panic:

˝This is Alexei Sarutobov, a police officer who was assigned to patrol infront of the Louis Pasteur hospital. A trainer and his colleague escaped the hospital, and they're heading presumably towards Cosgrove woods. I'm a former Team Rocket agent, but I still have the numbers of some Rockets. Am I speaking to any Rocket near the city of Achunnay?˝

˝Yes, you are, I'm agent Luka Marin. Do you know the names of these 2 who escaped? Remember anything you can, officer Sarutobov!!˝, Luka said in an alarmed voice, fearing the worst.

And it was indeed what he feared:˝The hospital personnel said a woman in a winter jacket came to see some boy named Kersham or something like that. Later, that boy was seen with some weird looking woman that moved things with her mind...˝

˝Oh, my God... It's Ketchum... But I thought I had nailed him... How did the woman look, officer?˝, Luka now knew that something went horribly wrong....

The answer of officer Sarutobov was confusing:˝She had a grayish face, blonde hair, and looked unnaturally skinny for an adult woman, sir.˝

It took ag. Marin some time, before the awful truth came to his mind:˝His mother isn't like that, she has brown hair... That was a bloody Gardevoir!!!! That explains how could they escape, she healed them... Damn!˝ He continued:˝Alert the central police station to send every available man in Cosgrove woods! God knows what the Gardevoir and Ash are plotting...˝

˝Ulrich, Marko, we need to rush to the woods, now!˝, he said, running to the military vehicle. Ulrich took the steering upon himself, and in seconds, that jeep drove on the path that was still covered in snow in most places.

_**In the Cosgrove woods, close to the defensive line of the trainers...**_

As he, Pryce and the Gardevoir progressed into the area riddled with trees, Ash walked firmly, showing his will to defeat anybody assaulting the Trainers. Team Rocket has been a pesky, persistent, but mostly harmless factor in his, and the life of others around him. But since their attack on major cities, and the ruse that brought the Russian army in the fray, whose purpose is to cooperate with Team Rocket, and not help restore things to what they were before; they have become far too dangerous for the way of living he liked, and he, along with a lot of others, decided that he would not tolerate the organization's existence any more. The same could be applied to the Legion of Prince Oborski, who wanted to rid the world of one of the most important things, if not _the most important thing_ to Ash-Pokémon.

The group walked for maybe a minute more, until 2 people spotted them, and came rushing, their rifles at ready.

˝Who are you?˝, the older member of the recon team asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Ash took off the hat that shielded his head from the cold, while Pryce tossed a Pokémon League Gym Leader license for the patrol members to see.

˝My God...it's Ash Ketchum! We were notified that support would come, but we didn't expect you... But, why didn't you come sooner? The Red Legion hit us badly. There are many wounded. Our dead are behind us...˝, the younger patrol was happy that such a big support came, but he wondered, was it too late to save them.

Ash scratched his head in embarrassment, knowing that he may have failed the ones that hoped for his timely arrival and help against the powerful foe. ˝Eh, I'm sorry... Us two had survived a car accident, and were nearly dead. If this Gardevoir hadn't healed us and got us here...˝, he had a glum facial expression.

˝My Arceus!! A car accident? Really unbelievable things happen. But, a good sign is that you're here now. Come on, we must introduce you to the rest of our group. I'm Darien, and my young partner is Josh.˝, the older one motioned the group to walk further up, where the rest of the rebels and their Pokémon were.

˝Oi, guys! I've got some very special reinforcements coming to our aid!˝, Darien yelled clearly, for everyone to hear. A mass of trainers quickly appeared, curious to know who's so special. Upon seeing the faces of Ash and Pryce, a mix of awe and excitement exploded in the welcoming crowd.

˝Oh, my God! I can't believe he's here! The boy that so many talked about, the hero of the whole nation, and the role model of every aspiring Pokémon Trainer!˝, someone said in sheer delight, and was followed by many others. Such attention made Ash uncomfortable, naturally. He smiled the best he could, trying to look good. All the noise quieted down, when the commander of this group came, dressed in a thick military winter coat, with a hat and ski glasses on his face.

˝Welcome, young man.˝, he said, taking the glasses off. ˝I'm Kenzo Mauris, called by most people here Ken. We're in a really tough spot, and every bit of help needs, especially from a very successful Trainer, and an experienced Gym Leader.˝

˝What's the situation like, and what Pokémon do the Trainers here have?˝, Ash asked, followed by Pryce's question:˝How strong is the enemy in numbers, and what armaments do they possess?˝

˝The enemy consists mostly of the members of the ill-named Legion of Prince Oborski, helped by a small number of TR Troopers. They count somewhere around 350-400 men, which isn't a lot, but they've got heavy mortars, guns, and the worst thing-a tank fully modified for snowy terrain. Ash, the list containing all the fit Pokémon will be here any second.˝, the commander finished his report, leaving both of the newcomers in deep thoughts.

˝No worries, people. We can win this, no problem. I just need to look what's the area like, because we'll be luring the enemy here.˝, Ash said, in an uplift mood, with a hint of devilishness in his smile. Pikachu voiced his support loudly, eliciting some equal response from the crowd. Ash, Pryce, and a few senior trainers took a look at the map, and began forming a plan how to break out from the forest.

On the other side, Luka, Marko and Ulrich tried to locate any sign of opposition, watching carefully through the binoculars, as the army and police forces dispersed and poured into the landscape that was just woods and snow. Locating Ash was the primary objective, he would certainly be the most cunning and dangerous individual in the group.

They moved from side to side, trying to spot anyone suspicious. But nothing occurred for a long time, until one of the TR operatives came up with a photograph that he hurriedly wanted to show to everyone around.

˝I've just come back from a scouting run a bit deeper in the forest, and here's a photo I've managed to take.˝, the scout spoke, catching his breath.

Luka immediately took the photograph, which showed 2 people, one much shorter than the other, and a Pikachu. He announced immediately:˝Look if you wish, but that's Ash's rat. And that's Pryce with him, even if I can't see them directly due to the thick winter gear. Alert the commanders, Ulrich. The battle is nearing.˝

Soon, commotion and loud yelling began there, as the battle lines were being drawn. One side aiming to break out of the forest, the other one trying to deny them that right. Another look at the binoculars, and it was clear: the rebels are coming out to battle, along with their Pokémon. At the front, stood people with weapons, mostly rifles. Only Ash, in the very center, standing infront of everyone else, had a pistol. His most fearsome weapon was standing beside him, anyway.

˝Troops, charge to the front line positions! Flank battalions, open heavy fire after the enemy attacks the central units! Artillery, begin suppression fire!˝, major Johannes von Brodelow ordered, in a heavy German accent. And so, the battle was on...

˝And so, the tyrannical army comes. Send the scouts in the air! Ash, you lead the central anti-personnel unit. Pryce, you're in charge of the eastern flank, and trap activation. Darien, you take the west.˝, commander Mauris announced, to which all nodded, and ran quickly to their posts.

Luka came down deeper inside the forest, going through the center, behind the advancing Troopers. He witnessed the mechanic accelerated beat of the heavy machineguns, interrupted in regular intervals by the loud mortars. In contrast, Pokémon and humans screamed and uttered bestial battle cries, rushing at the enemy.

A Weavile pierced a Trooper's abdomen with its claws, ripping the intestines out, but didn't live to enjoy in that, as a hail of bullets drilled its skull, fired from behind.

The flank battalions rushed in at the rebel force from behind, opening heavy fire, but as the events followed, they were well prepared. An older Legionnaire walked from one side of the forest hurriedly into the center, firing at anything not wearing red or black. A sound alerted him, and he stopped, to notice a broken rope he must've stepped on. In an instant, a blade came from his right, cutting his neck. As the blood gushed out, many other unfortunate soldiers found out that the forest had been rigged with traps, like swinging wooden spikes, triggered landslides, pits with spikes, bear traps, mines, or just lurking Pokémon.

Luka noticed this happening, and didn't waste a second in notifying the commanding officers of this. This operation has just become very dangerous, and he'd literally have to watch his every step on the thick snow. He was focused on finding Ash as soon as possible, before his team of Pokémon did major damage.

˝They're bloody winning this thing...˝, was the realization that came to his head after an Abomasnow set off a big Blizzard, temporarily blinding a lot of troopers, enough for some Pokémon to punch them to death from close range. Several Trooper charges had failed due to a layer of ice created by the many Ice Pokémon present here. The Troopers slipped on the ice, many getting injured in the process, which enabled the trainers and Pokémon to kill them without exposure to danger.

The heavy cannon/mortar barrage did the most damage to the rebel forces, but it still didn't kill them in sufficient numbers to help the TR Troopers and Legionnaires.

Luka managed to inflict some casualties by using abandoned machinegun posts. While doing so, he noticed a group of 5-6 Troopers who moved forward after taking down 2 trainers, thinking the area is clear. But a sharp cry from the other side, and a glow, before Ice Shard came down raining on the soldiers startled Luka and he screamed to the still oblivious soldiers who sounded like they may have been Italian:˝Geloscheggia! Correte!(Ice Shard! Run!)˝

The soldiers did turn, and upon seeing the chunks of ice, began running, but it was late for some of them, as the shards lacerated them across the face, producing abominating screams for help. The 2 that lived barely managed to get up, when a Swellow beheaded them with Wing Attack, in a truly horrid sight.

Luka had enough of everything, and opened fire on the Swellow who had just managed to spot him, spraying the bird's chest with its own blood. The Sneasel that had fired the Ice Shard leapt at Luka, aiming to come down on him, and rip him apart, but Luka moved away, throwing a grenade that dismembered the Dark/Ice type. Thanking God that he was still alive, he shifted his attention to a sight in distance, as a large tank rolled over every obstacle, seemingly coming down a path that the rebels left unguarded. As he neared the modified T-80, he noticed something a bit odd in the path ahead.

From distance, it seemed the snow had some black spots on it, but, upon taking a careful look, Luka realized the awful truth. It was a trap. The spots were small holes. ˝Stop the tank! Stop the tank!˝, he yelled in both English and Russian, but to no avail. The tank and the Troopers behind it kept on marching, until they reached the part of the path with tiny holes in it.

A slight creaking sound was heard, and the snow gave way completely in that part, as the tank fell down. Many Swinub poured from the hole, attacking the Troopers behind the tank with Powder Snow in a sharp move that turned the tables on the opposing forces. The defeat now seemed even closer.

˝Damn everything and everyone...˝, Luka cursed angrily, already feeling despair. He looked around for an occasional flamethrower that some soldiers would carry, finding one somewhat farther from the tank. He rushed back with it, and let the flame torch the culprits for the tank's entrapment.

˝Burn, you pests! Burn in hell!˝, he roared, torching every Pokémon, just to vent the anger from seeing all the dead Troopers, though they could never be brought back.

Many of the rebels tried to force a decisive breakthrough, but the artillery units couldn't be reached, and so, the wave got mowed down, but they did manage to inflict more casualties upon the TR/Legion alliance.

Luka frantically typed urgent messages to the HQ outside of the forest, asking for regrouping and reinforcements, telling how the tank got stuck. It was getting pulled out of the hole, but it wasn't going to be ready for combat anytime soon. Unfortunately, the combat would begin very soon, even without the T-80 in action.

Several Trainers, accompanied by Pokémon, rushed in near the trapped tank, catching the regrouped squads off guard, which resulted in several easy kills for the attackers, who reached new heights of brutality with each victim. However, Luka was hidden well, and he swiftly lobbed a hand grenade into the bunch, killing a few of the assailants, and badly maiming a lot of the others. He was about to fire off a burst at the survivors, but, a sight made his legs petrify, out of sheer fear.

From behind, a creature with prevailing colors of red and yellow, along with white and gold, that had fiery hair, went forward towards the tank, making large leaps. Luka had been present on the Pokémon recognition classes, and knew too well that shape: it was an Infernape. In a split second, the thought of the possible Trainer this Pokémon might've belonged to crossed his mind, and fear came along with it.

˝Good God...! I know whose that might be, hopefully it isn't him... Or else...˝, Luka swallowed a noodle, while looking frantically for the face of the trainer. Unfortunately, it was none other than Ash Ketchum, accompanied by his Pikachu and Staraptor, besides the fiery ape. Luka managed to get himself together, and he called out to every living Rocketeer or Legionnaire:˝Watch yourselves, there's Ash Ketchum coming at us!!˝. The alert made a few of them spring in action, as they looked around, to search for the dangerous trainer.

Luka climbed up to the tank, and screamed, leaning himself on the turret hatch:˝Get out, get out! This tank will get incinerated!˝ Luckily, someone must've heard him, and after a creaking noise, as Luka saw the turret open. He said to the first soldier to peek out: ˝Get everyone out! There's a very dangerous trainer outside! He's got a walking furnace with him!˝, and soon, everyone rushed outside, having to immediately jump as the Infernape let loose a Flamethrower at the turret. The metal got white hot in seconds.

Luka was again fortunate to live, but the reinforcement soldiers behind the tank began to scream, what mixed with sounds of bone crunching, electrical discharges, and savage bird shrieks. Even Ash himself was battling the soldiers, as Luka could hear his battle cries, and panting afterwards, though still wondering how could Ash fight. He'd spent all of his grenades, but a sole CS can.

˝I better make this one count...lest the boy murder us all.˝, he breathed in deeply, and ran forwards until Ash and his death squad were visible, and hurled the grenade far. The smoke covered a lot of area, and everyone in it began coughing and covering their eyes. The tank crew cleverly came out from their cover, and started firing into the noxious mist, hoping to claim a kill or two. And indeed, some of the shots connected, as screams of pain proved.

However, the courageous bird, despite the fact that the gas had gotten her too, began flapping the wings feverishly, causing the gas to dissipate. Soon, Pikachu appeared, his chest stained with blood. Next, the face of a very angry Ash, whose eyes were red. Infernape was the last one, coughing loudly. Staraptor collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion and the effects of the CS gas.

˝Sta...raptor, Pi...Pikachu! Are...you...o-okay?˝, Ash said, coughing, still heavily affected by the gas, as he came down to the fallen bird, trying to bring her to consciousness, only managing to get a weak vocal confirmation that she's still alive. He then took off his winter jacket, letting the rodent wrap it around the bullet wounds. ˝...Here...! Take this, I'm not...gonna let you...die!˝. He hastily pulled back Staraptor in the Pokéball afterwards.

Luka, along with the tank crew, fired again, however, a flame shield surrounded the Pallet-born trainer, and blocked the bullets, which fell to the ground, and began smoldering.

˝You...bastards...hurt my Pokémon! I will kill you with my bare hands!!˝, Ash's roar sounded animalistic. The only thing on his mind: revenge. One of the soldiers moved forward, trying to get a clear shot on Infernape, but all he got was a punch to the gut, and a fierce knee to the head. He collapsed on the ground, his forehead bloodied. It had not been Infernape that hit those, no, it was Ash.

The other, as well as Luka, were stunned by the events, and barely believed their eyes. That sight would be their last, as Infernape fired a Flamethrower that hit 2 soldiers dead on, turning them into carbonized state, while the others' clothes began burning. Luka moved away in time, looking with horror at the Infernape , who beat the soldiers up in a killer frenzy, joined by Ash. They enjoyed causing bloodshed, beating and burning the soldiers to their deaths, whose screams only bewildered the duo more. Unrecognizable heaps of bone and fried flesh were the only thing left of the brave men. The eyes of Ash and the ape searched madly for the one that fled-Luka.

The demise of these men gifted life to Luka, as he had some time to run far, far away from the sight of Ash and Infernape. He removed the helmet and mask from his face, aching for fresh air, even if it was cold. He saw Ash, Infernape and Pikachu surrounded by a weird light, then vanish... The good news was, he could see very few Trainers or living Pokémon from his position, and friendly forces were swarming the area. ˝Barem je proboj valjda zaustavljen. Ali Ashton još hoda Zemljom. Predosjećam još puno posla...(At least the breakthrough has been stopped, I guess. But, Ashton is still walking the Earth. I sense a lot more work...)˝

He then called the operations HQ:˝This is TR Agent Luka Marin. Has the breakthrough indeed been stopped?˝

The voice on the other side said:˝Yes, the clearing of the area will begin soon. But we haven't found any trace of Ash...˝

˝I know. I've seen him kill a tank crew, and then flee. The savage still lives. I was there when he shed blood, together with his partner from hell. Give my GPS location to transport chopper crews.˝, Luka said, with resignation, and a hint of fear.

He sat on the snow again, contemplating the events that had happened. He thought he had nailed Ash and Pryce, but the plan got foiled by a meddling Pokémon. He then took part in a fierce battle, being near death 3 times. He felt really lucky. But Ash lived, and showed his cruel, sadistic side, costing a lot of brave men their lives. How to kill him, that was the question on the mind of Agent Luka Marin...

**The breakthrough has been stopped, but Luka has seen the side of Ash that has never been seen before. How well will he cope with his fear of ending up like the soldiers?**


End file.
